NO MORE
by Sakurai Mitsumuki
Summary: Di dalam kenanganku, aku akan menghapus suaramu. Di dalam kenanganku, aku bahkan akan menghapus namamu. Aku pikir aku sudah cukup menderita dengan rasa sakit ini. Setiap kali aku mengingatmu dan patah hati. Namun kenapa dengan bodohnya aku masih mencintaimu?/ RnR please :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : **__**GUNDAM SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny by SUNRISE**_

_Story by __**me**__ terinspirasi dari__ lagu__ '__**NO MORE—BEAST**__**'**___

_Tittle : __No More_

_Genre : __Romance__,__ Hurt/Comfort,__ Angst__, Family__._

_Rate : T_

_**Warning : A**__**lternative **__**U**__**niverse.**__** OOC, **__**nggak bakat diksi**__**, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summarry: **__**Di dalam kenanganku, aku akan menghapus suaramu. Di dalam kenanganku, aku bahkan akan menghapus namamu. Aku pikir aku sudah cukup menderita dengan rasa sakit ini. Setiap kali aku selalu mengingatmu dan patah hati. Namun dengan bodohnya aku masih mencintaimu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_A/n: Hallo, salam kenal, saya author fandom sebelah. ^^ _

_Pertama kalinya bikin fanfiction GS/GSD karena onee-chan saya yang suka chara KiraXLacus request fict tentang mereka. Saya nggak paham teknologi ataupun robot-robotan, jadi saya mau nyoba bikin fict AU aja, maklum saya nggak bisa kalau harus bikin fict canon. Jadi di cerita ini tidak ada yang namanya ultimate coordinator ataupun coordinators, mereka semua hanya manusia biasa._

_Awalnya saya mengira pairing di GS itu KiraXCagalli karena rasanya ya cocok aja. Kira yang kalem dan Cagalli yang tempramen. Saya pikir mereka bisa saling melengkapi, eh ternyata mereka saudara kembar, tapi menurutku AthrunXCagalli and KiraXLacus juga cocok, jadi nggak masalah, saya juga suka mereka._

_Oke, sekian dulu perkenalnya. RnR please! ^^_

**.**

_**Chapter **__**1**__** :**____Rain in my Heart_

_**.**_

'_**No more, no more, I'm not someone you can lean anymore. Fine, cry all you want, if that's what it takes to wash me all away…**__**'—**__**Kira**__**—**_

_**oooOO**__**NoMore**__**OOooo**_

**.**

**.**

Dia menangis lagi. Belahan jiwaku. Aku melihatnya menangis lagi. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghiburnya? Aku ingin melihatnya selalu tersenyum. Aku ingin melihatnya tertawa. Aku sungguh mengharapkan kebahagian untuknya. Ia yang sangat aku sayangi. Ia seseorang yang berharga bagiku.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara bel. Aku pun sudah bisa menebak siapa yang datang. Dia datang seperti malam-malam biasanya. Di luar hujan masih turun dengan deras. Aku pun membawa payungku dan keluar dari rumahku untuk membukakan pintu gerbang. Tebakanku benar, dia adalah sahabatku. Dia berdiri di sana, di bawah payung yang melindunginya dari derasnya air hujan dan dia tersenyum simpul kepadaku.

"Cagalli, malam ini aku mau menginap disini, boleh tidak?" tanyanya.

Aku menghela nafas. Aku sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tapi aku juga tidak tega bila harus mengusirnya. Pada akhirnya aku pun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku kemudian membukakan pintu gerbang dan mengajaknya masuk.

"Kebetulan sekali kau datang, Lacus. Aku tidak ada teman untuk berbagi karena ayah dan ibuku belum pulang dari luar negeri, nampaknya mereka masih sibuk sekali disana." ceritaku.

"Bukankah ada Kira?"

"Ya, tapi dia kan bukan ibuku. Aku tidak mungkin membeberkan semua rahasiaku padanya, kan? Aku kan malu, Lacus."

Sahabatku, Lacus Clyne, tertawa kecil, "Benar juga. Masa iya masalah yang merupakan privasi wanita pun harus kau ceritakan padanya."

"Ya, itu kan tidak mungkin." kataku dan kami pun segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Bajumu agak basah, Lacus, mau pinjam punyaku?"

"Boleh." katanya dan aku pun meminjamkan salah satu pakaianku kepadanya.

Setelah Lacus berganti pakaian, aku mengajaknya ke ruang tengah, menyalakan televisi dan menyiapkan minuman serta cemilan untuk kami. Lacus memperhatikan jam dinding dengan wajah sendu. Aku ikut memperhatikan. Rupanya sudah pukul 19.45.

"Cag, apa dia sudah tidur?"

Sudah kuduga dia pasti menanyakan Kira.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya. Bisa tolong panggilkan Kira!"

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak yakin ia mau menemuimu. Tunggu sebentar, ya…" kataku yang lekas pergi ke kamarnya.

Pintu kamarnya masih sedikit terbuka seperti tadi. Aku pun kembali mengintip seperti sebelumnya untuk memastikan ia sudah tidur atau belum. Rupanya ia sedang memperhatikan ponselnya. Aku langsung melesat ke arahnya dan duduk disampingnya untuk melihat apa yang sedang ia lihat.

"Membuka _instagram_nya lagi?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Hhh, kenapa kau selalu seenaknya masuk ke kamarku?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan adikku!"

"Siapa yang adik? Kau yang adik!"

"Tidak, yang adik itu kau! Aku kakakmu!"

"_Okaa-san_ bilang aku terlahir lebih dulu darimu. Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi adik?"

"Memang tidak boleh jika aku menganggapmu adik. Sudahlah, kita kembar, _after all._"

"Terserah…" balas Kira yang sepertinya sudah menyerah berdebat denganku. Aku pun tertawa penuh kemanangan.

"Selama ini kau masih terus memperhatikannya, ya? Setiap hari kau pasti melihat _instagram_nya. Kau masih penasaran dengan apa yang dia lakukan? Sudahlah, jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri! Bilang saja kau masih mencintainya. Dia juga nampaknya belum bisa _move on_ darimu."

"Tidak. Tidak lagi!"

"…tapi sekarang dia ada disini, katanya ada yang ingin dia bicarakan denganmu."

"APA?"

"Dia ada di ruang tengah."

"Si bodoh itu—" kata Kira yang langsung pergi meninggalkanku.

Seharusnya aku tidak boleh menguping tapi aku penasaran. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kira. Tenang saja aku hanya akan mengamati mereka dari jauh. Aku tak akan mengganggu mereka.

"Mengapa kau datang mencariku lagi?"

"Kira, aku… aku merindukanmu. Aku masih mencintaimu, Kira. Aku sudah berusaha menghapusmu dari hidupku tapi aku tidak bisa!"

Lacus… dia mulai menangis. Tahukah kau Lacus, hari ini bukan hanya kau yang menangis tapi Kira juga. Kenapa kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri seperti ini. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Lacus.

"Kenapa kau masih saja menyukaiku seperti orang bodoh? Aku sudah melukaimu!"

'_Dan melukai dirimu sendiri.'_ pikirku.

"Tidak, Kira. Bagiku kau adalah orang baik."

"Huh! Kenapa aku masih seperti orang baik bagimu? Ini sudah hampir beberapa bulan sejak kita berpisah tapi kenapa kau masih hidup dalam setiap kenangan itu?"

"Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu. Kaulah yang memutuskan hubungan kita secara sepihak."

"Begitu banyak pria baik disekitarmu. Tidak masalah jika kau memulai cinta yang baru dengan seseorang. Aku sungguh mengharapkan kebahagian dan tawa untukmu."

"Kau sendiri, kenapa tidak memulai cinta yang baru?"

"Itu karena kau terus seperti ini. Aku terus melihatmu disekitarku. Buket bunga mawar putih yang pernah kuberikan padamu, kenapa masih kau simpan, kau foto, lalu kau _upload_ di _instagram_mu? Bunga itu sudah mengering dan sudah tidak jelas bentuknya, busuk, sama seperti perasaanku padamu tapi kenapa kau tidak membuangnya?"

Hentikan Kira! Kau sudah menyakitinya lagi. Tidak, kau juga menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Kau mengabaikan nasihatku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tingkahmu yang memuakkan itu membuatku tidak bisa merasakan damai setiap harinya sehingga aku tidak bisa memulai kisah cinta yang baru. Hari ini kau bahkan berfoto dengan boneka yang pernah kuberikan. Tersenyum seakan kau bahagia. Pergi ke Cafe tempat biasa kita kencan dan lagi-lagi meng_upload_ foto-fotomu ke dalam _instagram?_ Aku muak melihat senyum palsumu itu!"

Kira bodoh! Sekarang kau malah membuatku menangis. Kau pria yang jahat. Jelas-jelas kau masih mencintainya tapi setiap hari sikapmu malah semakin dingin terhadapnya. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku? Kenapa kau seperti ini?

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK BISA MELUPAKANMU!" teriak Lacus dengan air mata yang semakin berlinang membasahi wajahnya. Kau benar-benar jahat, Kira. Kau pengecut!

"Aku hanya lelaki pengecut yang membiarkanmu pergi! Apa lagi yang kau harapkan dariku? Kenapa kau datang mencariku lagi, ketika aku sudah melupakan semua itu. Melupakan semua kenangan tentang kita."

Tidak! Kau bohong, Kira! Lagi-lagi kau berbohong! Kenapa kau tidak berterus terang saja padanya?

"_Kira, doushite?_ Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa aku tanpa sadar telah melukai hatimu sampai kau mengakhiri hubungan kita beberapa bulan yang lalu? Tolong katakan apa salahku agar aku bisa memperbaikinya, agar aku bisa mengobati luka di hatimu. Kau ingin aku tidak dekat dengan lelaki manapun? Untukmu akan kulakukan apapun! Meskipun kau menyuruhku untuk menjauhi sahabatku, Athrun, aku akan melakukannya!"

Tidak, Lacus, kau tidak salah apa-apa, sungguh. Kalian berdua tidak salah. Kalian hanya dipermainkan oleh takdir. Kau tidak perlu menangis seperti itu, Lacus.

"Kau tidak salah. Hanya saja tidak ada lagi kehangatan yang bisa kubagi denganmu."

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak mungkin kau memutuskan hubungan kita tanpa alasan, kan? Ini pasti karena aku, karena sebuah kesalahan yang tidak kusadari. Bagiku kau adalah tempatku bersandar. Bagiku kau adalah segalanya. Katakan apa salahku agar aku bisa menebusnya!"

"Tidak lagi, tidak, aku bukan tempatmu untuk bersandar lagi."

"Kira—" kata Lacus, kulihat ia semakin mendekati Kira dan mengenggam tangannya, tapi Kira malah menepis tangan Lacus dengan kasar dan menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Baiklah, menangislah seperti yang kau inginkan, jika itu bisa melunturkan tentangku. Jika itu bisa menghapus semua kenangan yang tersisa di hatimu."

"Kira, aku tidak bisa, sungguh! Aku tidak mau menghapus semua kenangan tentang kita. Dua tahun. Itu bukan waktu yang singkat…"

"Pergilah dari hidupku, Lacus! Aku tidak layak merasakan sakit seperti yang kau rasakan. Semua sudah berbeda. Aku bukan orang yang sama dengan dulu. Aku tidak ingin membohongimu dengan mengatakan, aku membiarkanmu pergi karena aku mencintaimu."

Tidak, Kira! Itu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Pada kenyataannya kau memang membiarkannya pergi karena kau mencintainya.

"Hanya untuk hari ini aku tidak akan mengusirmu. Hanya untuk hari ini aku sengaja menemuimu. Hanya untuk hari ini kita bisa bersama. Fine, hanya untuk hari ini aku akan memenuhi keinganmu. Kau ingin aku mengenggam tanganmu atau menciummu? Aku akan melakukannya! Tapi setelah itu, bangunlah dari mimpimu dan cepat lupakan aku!"

"Aku tidak mau jika seperti itu. AKU TIDAK MAU! Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya!"

"Kau tidak bisa kembali, kau tahu itu. Kau tidak akan bahagia bila bersamaku."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu, Kira? Sudah kubilang, kebahagiaanku adalah kau!"

"Tolong hentikan! Aku akan semakin dingin setiap harinya. Dan aku takut itu akan melukaimu lebih dalam. Hiduplah bahagia dan tunjukkan itu padaku!"

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang aku dengar dari Kira untuk Lacus karena setelahnya ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Lacus sendirian disana. Dari atas tangga ini, aku bisa melihat Lacus menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan menangis semakin kencang. Dan sekarang kau berpapasan denganku. Sejak tadi aku hanya bisa melihat punggungmu karena kau menghadap Lacus tapi sekarang aku bisa melihatmu dengan sangat jelas, Kira. Wajahmu sangat pucat, apa kau baik-baik saja. Tidak! Tentu saja kau tidak baik-baik saja. Aku paham tangisan Lacus kini menjadi belati tajam yang menghujam jantungmu. Kau melukainya lagi dan malah semakin melukai dirimu sendiri.

Aku mengikutimu diam-diam. Aku ingin memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja tapi kau malah mengunci pintu kamarmu. Aku mengerti kau ingin sendirian sekarang sampai kau tidak mau membiarkanku masuk dan disini aku mendengar tangis sedihmu dari balik pintu. Kira, kau adalah saudara kembarku. Rasa sakit ini. Rasa sakitmu… aku juga bisa merasakannya.

Hujan nampaknya belum juga berhenti, begitu juga hujan di dalam hatiku. Aku sangat menyayangimu Kira dan aku juga menyayangi Lacus sebagai sahabatku. Pada akhirnya aku tidak tahan lagi. Lututku terasa lemas hingga akhirnya tubuhku lunglai ke lantai. Disinilah aku sekarang. Dibalik pintu, ikut menangis untuk kalian tapi aku tidak ingin kau tahu. Jadi aku menutupi mulutku dengan telapak tanganku untuk meredam suara isak tangisku.

.

.

.

—_Author POV—_

Merasa lelah karena menangis terus, Lacus pun lekas berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Cagalli. Ia ingin mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Cagalli, tetapi ternyata Cagalli tidak ada di kamarnya. Lacus pun duduk di ranjang Cagalli. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kira.

.

_**Flashback**_

.

"_Athrun, ayahmu memintaku untuk menemuinya di Helliopolis Hospital, rumah sakit tempat beliau bekerja sekaligus rumah sakit milik beliau. Katanya ada hal penting yang ingin beliau bicarakan denganku tapi aku kan baru pindah ke Orb, aku tidak tahu dimana alamatnya. Tolong kirim alamatnya via email!" kata Lacus berbicara melalui telepon._

"_Ayahku itu benar-benar tidak mau repot, ya? Harusnya dia sendiri yang menemui bukan kau!" kata suara disebrang sana._

"_Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, beliau kan orang tua, sudah selayaknya kita menghormati beliau."_

"_Baik, akan segera ku kirimkan alamatnya. Sekarang kau ada dimana?"_

"_Di jalan. Aku sedang menyetir."_

"_Hey, menelpon sambil menyetir itu berbahaya!" tegur Athrun._

"_Kau tenang saja, aku memakai fasilitas handfree. Di luar hujan deras nih, jalanan licin, aku ingin segera sampai di Helliopolis Hospital… cepat kirim alamatnya!"_

"_Iya, cerewet." Dua menit setelah Athrun berkata demikian, email dari Athrun pun sampai dan Lacus langsung membuka dan membaca pesan tersebut._

"_Sudah kukirim alamatnya, kau tahu harus kemana, kan?"_

"_Umm, tidak tahu. Aku belum hapal jalanan di Orb."_

"_Hah, kau ini… Ya sudah, bertanya saja pada seseorang. Sekarang aku sedang sibuk. Aku tutup ya teleponnya!"_

"_Hey, Athrun!"_

_Lacus memukul stir, sedikit kesal karena Athrun seenaknya memutus sambungan telepon. Setelah menghela nafas, ia pun kembali focus menyetir sambil sesekali melihat keberadaan seseorang di luar._

"_Tidak ada siapa-siapa! Bagaimana kalau aku tersesat? Memalukkan, masa remaja 14 tahun masih suka tersesat! Huh, ayah dan anak itu selalu merepotkanku." gerutu Lacus._

_Lacus terus menyetir hingga akhirnya ia melewati sebuah halte. Genangan air dan caranya menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat seseorang dengan malangnya terkena cipratan air tersebut. Lacus bisa melihat gesture tubuh orang yang sedang berdiri di halte itu dari kaca spionnya. Celaka, sepertinya pakaian orang itu basah dan dia terlihat kesal sekali. Lacus pun memutuskan untuk meminta maaf, ia memundurkan mobilnya. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Lacus membuka kaca jendela._

"_Maaf ya, aku tidak sengaja. Masuklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat kau mau pergi." ujar Lacus sambil tersenyum._

"_Tidak usah, aku sedang menunggu bus."_

"_Jangan begitu, aku sudah membuat pakaianmu basah, anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku."_

"_Baiklah, kurasa kau memang harus bertanggung jawab!" kata orang itu. _

_Lacus tersenyum karena akhirnya orang itu menerima tawarannya dan duduk disamping kursi kemudi yang ia dudukki._

"_Namaku Lacus Clyne. Siapa namamu?"_

"_Kira. Kira Hibiki."_

"_Salam kenal, Hibiki-kun. Sekali lagi maaf ya, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."_

"_Hn."_

"_Arigatou…"_

_Lacus melirik Kira sekilas. Rambut dark brown-nya nampak terawat. Sepasang bola mata amethyst-nya yang indah seakan memancarkan ketenangan, kelembutan, dan kehangatan._

'_Anak yang tampan…' ujar Lacus dalam hati._

"_Jadi kau mau pergi kemana?"_

"_Tentu saja pulang ke rumahku."_

"_Ano, sebelum aku mengantarmu pulang, maukah kau menunjukkan jalan menuju Helliopolis Hospital?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Kenapa kaget begitu? Tolong bantu aku, aku baru pindah ke Orb minggu lalu nih, jadi aku belum tahu jalan!"_

"_Haah! Merepotkan…"_

"_Gomen."_

"_Berhentilah meminta maaf. Baik, akan aku tunjukkan jalannnya. Pertama-tama putar balik dulu. Lalu saat menemui pertigaan belok kanan…" kata Kira, Lacus mengangguk mengerti._

_Lacus terus menyetir sambil mendengarkan petunjuk Kira. Tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Lacus tak menyangka kalau tadi itu sebenarnya dia sudah dekat. Saat ia melewati pos satpam setelah mengambil tiket parkir, seorang satpam yang menjaga berteriak,_

"_Hey, kau… dasar anak nakal!"_

"_Apa dia berteriak padaku?" tanya Lacus merasa heran dan tidak terima. Bukannya menjawab Kira malah memalingkan wajahnya dari pak satpam itu. _

"_Apa-apaan pak satpam itu, aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya!" gerutu Lacus nampak kesal. Selesai memarkirkan mobilnya Lacus kembali menoleh pada Kira._

"_Hey, ayo turun!"_

"_Kenapa aku harus ikut turun?" tanya Kira nampak enggan._

"_Memangnya kau mau menunggu di mobilku selama berjam-jam? Aku mau menemui seseorang dan berbicara sebentar dengannya, tahu!" kata Lacus pula. Kira pun terpaksa menuruti Lacus._

_Lacus menarik tangan Kira. Ia menyeret Kira untuk menemaninya. Saat berjalan di koridor rumah sakit, Lacus merasa heran karena Kira langsung menunduk menatap lantai saat mereka berpapasan dengan seorang dokter._

"_Hey, Kira! Kau habis kabur lagi?" teriak dokter tersebut._

_Lacus jadi semakin heran. Apa maksud pertanyaan dokter itu? Kenapa dokter ber-nametag Yuto Asuka itu seperti mengenal Kira._

"_Kemari kau!" lanjut dokter itu seraya menarik Kira dari Lacus._

"_Hey, tunggu! Anda mau membawa Hibiki-kun kemana?"_

"_Nak, maaf ya, aku harus bicara dengan pasienku yang bandel ini!"_

"_Eh? Pasien anda?"_

"_Yup!"_

_Dan akhirnya, Lacus benar-benar ditinggal sendirian. Tak ingin ambil pusing, ia pun segera pergi menuju tempat resepsionis untuk menanyakan dimana ruangan dokter Patrick Zala._

.

_**Flashback End**_

.

"Pada akhirnya, hari itu aku tidak jadi mengantar Kira pulang. Setelah berbicara dengan Papa Athrun, aku tidak bisa menemukannya dimana pun. Akhirnya aku langsung pulang karena kupikir Kira sudah pulang. Lalu saat aku bertemu dengan Kira untuk yang kedua kalinya dan bertanya tentang hari itu… Kira cuma bilang, kalau waktu itu dia terkena _Typhus_ dan Yuto Asuka adalah dokternya saat itu—eh tunggu sebentar…." kata Lacus yang baru saja tersadar.

Lacus pun segera menelpon Patrick Zala yang merupakan kepala rumah sakit Helliopolis.

"_Moshi-moshi,_ ada apa Lacus_-chan?_ Apa kau tidak bisa menghubungi Athrun? Tapi Athrun sedang tidak bersama Om? Om masih kerja…" jawab suara disebrang sana.

"Tidak, paman. Aku tidak sedang mencari Athrun…"

"Lalu untuk apa kau menelponku?"

"_Ano,_ ada yang ingin kutanyakan… apa anda mengenal dokter Yuto Asuka?"

"Asuka_-sensei,_ ya? Dia dokter spesialis jantung di rumah sakitku!"

"APA? Dokter spesialis jantung?"

"Ya, Asuka_-sensei_ lumayan terkenal karena ia dokter spesialis jantung yang hebat tapi kenapa kau menanyakannya Lacus_-chan?_"

"_Etto,_ juniorku di sekolah ada yang bermarga Asuka. Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa Asuka_-sensei_ benar adalah ayahnya?"

"Oh, Shinn, ya? Memang ada apa lagi dengan anak itu? Apa dia membuat masalah lagi di sekolah?"

"Ya, begitulah. Sudah dulu ya, paman. Maaf mengganggu…"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, Lacus_-chan._" Kata Patrick Zala pula yang kemudian memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Lacus.

Lacus menjatuhkan ponselnya ke tempat tidur. Ia masih bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Tiba-tiba Cagalli masuk ke kamarnya.

Lacus mengalihkan pandangannya pada Cagalli, mata Cagalli terlihat sembab seolah dia habis menangis seperti dirinya. Cagalli menggumamkan kata maaf tanpa suara lalu duduk di samping Lacus.

"Lacus, kau masih menangis karena Kira?" tanyanya.

"…."

"Dia tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, sungguh!" lanjut Cagalli.

"Cagalli, apa Kira sakit?" tanya Lacus _to the point._

"Tentu saja, dia pasti merasakan rasa sakit yang sama denganmu. Aku yakin dia pasti menyesal karena sudah memperlakukanmu seperti tadi."

"Maksudku bukan itu! Maksudku adalah… selama dua tahun ini, kenapa kalian merahasiakan hal sepenting ini dariku?"

"Sebentar, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu?"

"Kira memutuskan hubungannya denganku bukan tanpa alasan, kan? Dia melakukannya karena penyakitnya, iya, kan?"

Cagalli tersentak kaget. Bagaimana Lacus bisa tahu?

"Dia bilang, aku tidak akan bahagia bila bersamanya, jadi ini yang dia maksud?"

"Lacus kau—"

"Kau mau bertanya, kenapa aku bisa tahu?" potong Lacus.

"Dia pasien Asuka_-sensei,_ kan? Aku sudah tahu kalau Asuka_-sensei_ itu dokter spesialis jantung! Cagalli, kenapa kalian jahat sekali? Dua tahun… kalian menyembunyikan kenyataan ini dariku selama dua tahun lamanya?"

"Maafkan aku Lacus. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kira yang menyuruhku untuk tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai penyakitnya."

"Ceritakan semuanya padaku! Semuanya! Sejak kapan dia sakit?"

"Kira, ia tidak sesehat yang kau lihat.. kondisinya sebenarnya sangat lemah." kataku sambil menggenggam tangan Lacus. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Lacus gemetar.

"Jadi Asuka_-sensei_ benar adalah dokternya?"

"Kira menderita kelainan jantung sejak kecil. Yuto_-sensei_ bilang jantungnya lemah. Menurut Yuto_-sensei,_ mungkin ini penyakit jantung bawaan sejak lahir. Lalu empat bulan yang lalu, ibuku bilang… keadaan Kira semakin lemah. Kondisi jantungnya semakin memburuk…"

"APA?"

"Kira sangat mencintaimu, Lacus. Dia bilang, apa boleh dia bersikap egois? Yuto_-sensei_ memvonis kalau hidupnya mungkin tidak lama lagi. Di bulan pertama sejak vonis itu, Kira tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Dia tetap menikmati hari-harinya bersamamu, tetapi setelah itu… ya, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kelanjutannya?"

"Hubungan kami semakin renggang. Lalu dia minta putus denganku…." lanjut Lacus yang langsung menangis lagi. Cagalli memeluk Lacus. Air matanya juga kembali menetes.

"Kenapa, Cag? Selama dua tahun bersamanya, dia tidak pernah terlihat sakit. Dia selalu terlihat sehat dan segar bugar di mataku."

"Kau hanya tidak pernah melihatnya karena Kira selalu menyembunyikannya darimu. Dia tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir dan melihatmu sedih. Itulah sebabnya Lacus, seperti yang dikatakan Kira, sebaiknya kau _move on._"

"Itu tidak mungkin apalagi sekarang aku sudah tahu semuanya!"

"—tapi Kira tidak punya banyak waktu lagi dan dia ingin melihatmu bahagia!"

"Kira pasti bisa sembuh, kan?"

"Satu-satunya cara agar Kira tetap hidup hanya transplantasi jantung tapi sampai sekarang mereka belum menemukan donor yang cocok untuk Kira. Lacus, sebaiknya kau lupakan saja dia!"

"Jika kau menjadi aku, apa kau akan melakukannya? Apa kau bisa menjauhinya dan melupakannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sayang Kira."

"Begitu juga denganku, Cagalli. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Cagalli mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun menepuk-nepuk punggung Lacus untuk menenangkannya. Cagalli memperhatikan jam yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00. Rupanya Lacus sudah menangis selama satu jam lamanya. Pantas saja sekarang dia tertidur di dalam pelukkannya. Ia pasti lelah karena menangis terus. Cagalli pun membaringkan tubuh Lacus dengan benar, lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga dada. Cagalli kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar Kira.

'_Pintunya masih dikunci…'_ pikir Cagalli setelah menarik engsel pintu.

"Kira tolong buka pintunya! Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mendobraknya!" kata Cagalli.

Satu menit. Dua menit. Tiga menit. Empat menit. Lima menit. Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka.

Cagalli langsung memeluk Kira lalu menyentuh pipinya.

"Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit, ya! Mukamu pucat sekali!" kata Cagalli cemas.

"Tidak usah! Aku sudah minum obat…"

"Tidak! Pokoknya kita ke rumah sakit sekarang juga! Kalau tidak, aku akan menelpon _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san!"_

"Hobimu itu mengancam orang, ya?"

"Kira kumohon jangan membantahku kali ini!"

"Lalu Lacus? Kau akan meninggalkannya sendirian?"

"Kurasa hanya ini satu-satunya cara… aku akan menelpon Shinn, biar dia saja yang mengantarmu ke rumah sakit. Aku akan tetap disini menemani Lacus, sekarang dia sudah tidur…"

"Ini sudah malam. Jangan merepotkan orang lain, Cagalli!"

"Rumah keluarga Asuka tepat di depan rumah kita. Itu tidak merepotkan."

"Baiklah, kau menang!"

"Aku memang selalu menang darimu!" kata Cagalli sambil menyeringai. Ia pun segera menelpon Shinn.

"_Moshi-moshi.. _Ada apa Cagalli?"

"Tidak sopan! Aku ini lebih tua dua tahun darimu. Panggil aku Cagalli_-Nee!_"

"Kau mengganggu saja! Aku sedang menunggu telepon dari Stella, tahu! Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"Ckck, kau selalu ketus seperti biasanya! Bantu aku hari ini saja…"

"Cepat katakan, apa maumu!"

"Malam ini temanku sedang menginap di rumah kami. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendiri."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Tolong antarkan Kira ke rumah sakit!"

"Kenapa lagi dia?"

"Masih nanya lagi! Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya, kan?"

"Iya, iya, aku akan segera kesana!"

"Hey! Dia selalu saja menutup teleponku seenaknya!" teriak Cagalli. Ia mengatur nafasnya, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kira.

"Shinn, sebentar lagi akan datang…" kata Cagalli yang kemudian berjalan ke arah lemari, lalu mengambil _sweater_ tebal dan menyerahkannya pada Kira.

"Pakai itu, di luar masih hujan, aku tidak mau kau kedinginan."

"_Arigatou…"_ kata Kira yang kemudian segera mengenakan _sweater_nya.

"Kira…"

"Mmm?"

"Lacus… dia sudah tahu kalau kau sakit tapi bukan aku yang memberitahunya, kok. Sungguh! Aku tidak bohong!" kata Cagalli pula.

Kira memijat keningnya. Ia memang sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Sejak awal dia sadar kalau cepat atau lambat Lacus pasti akan mengetahuinya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Untuk sementara ini kau tidak perlu memikirkan Lacus. Konsentrasi saja pada pemulihanmu. Minggu depan _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ akan segera pulang, kau tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir, kan?"

'_Tiitt! Tiitt!'_ terdengar suara klakson mobil.

"Shinn sudah datang. Ayo, aku antar kau sampai teras depan!" kata Cagalli pula.

Kira hanya mengangguk. Rasanya ia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi bahkan untuk sekedar berbicara. Hujan masih belum berhenti. Cagalli pun memberikan payung untuk Kira.

"Hati-hati!" teriak Cagalli sambil melambaikan tangannya. Setelah Shinn dan Kira pergi, ia pun kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Mengunci pintu dan kembali ke kamarnya.

_oooOO__NoMore__OOooo_

.

.

Shinn masih focus menyetir. Kira kembali mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Lacus tadi… lagi-lagi ia sudah bersikap kasar pada gadis itu. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia membuat sang puteri _pink_ menangis. Ia menyesal sudah membentak Lacus seperti tadi. Bayangan Lacus yang sedang menangis pilu tergambar jelas dibenakknya. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Sangat sakit. Ditekannya dada kirinya yang sakit dengan tangan kanannya, berharap rasa sakit itu akan hilang atau setidaknya berkurang tapi dadanya tetap terasa sangat sakit. Kira terus berusaha menahan sakitnya. Tubuhnya semakin tertunduk. Tangan kanannya terus meremas dadanya yang sakit sementara tangan kirinya mengenggam erat jok mobil, berusaha menopang tubuhnya yang terasa semakin lemah.

"Apa kau merasa sakit? Sebaiknya kau meminum obatmu!" kata Shinn sambil melirik Kira sekilas.

"Aku sudah minum obat satu jam yang lalu." Jawab Kira dengan suara lirih.

"Minum lagi! Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Aku bahkan berani bertaruh kalau sebentar lagi kau akan pingsan."

Shinn jadi kesal karena Kira diam saja. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat muka Kira dengan jelas karena wajah itu tertupi rambut, "Hey, Kira!" teriak Shinn tetapi tidak ada sahutan dari lawan bicaranya.

Shinn pun memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Kira tidak bergerak. Shinn jadi panik dan langsung menyentuh tubuh Kira. Saat itu juga kepala Kira langsung lunglai ke bahunya dan kedua matanya terpejam. Dengan cemas Shinn langsung menarik tangan Kira dan memeriksa denyut nadinya.

"Dia benar-benar pingsan…" kata Shinn yang kemudian membenarkan posisi duduk Kira dan lekas menelpon ayahnya.

"_Otou-sama,_ suruh beberapa perawat _standby_ di depan pintu UGD, sebentar lagi aku akan segera sampai di rumah sakit."

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah menabrak orang?" suara ayahnya terdengar panik dan sedikit emosi.

"Aku membawa Kira_-Nii_ dan dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Aku akan meningkatkan kecepatan mobilku karena denyut nadinya sangat lemah."

"Hey, jangan terlalu ngebut, nanti malah kecelakaan!" tegur ayahnya.

"Jangan khawatir, itu tidak akan terjadi!" balas Shinn yang langsung mematikan sambungan telepon dan kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

.

.

Cagalli melirik Lacus yang sudah tertidur lelap sejak tadi. Ia jadi iri karena ia sendiri malah tidak bisa tidur. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Ia pun menelpon Shinn.

"_Moshi-moshi…" _suara disebrang sana terdengar lelah.

"Shinn, terimakasih sudah mengantar Kira ke rumah sakit. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Ayahku bahkan langsung memindahkannya ke ruang _ICU!_"

"APA?"

"Kudengar dia kritis tapi ini sudah larut malam, kau tidak perlu ke sini!"

"—tapi Shinn…"

"Aku tahu kau cemas tapi kalau kau ingin menjaganya, malam ini kau harus tidur dengan nyenyak. Dan jangan menghubungiku lagi karena sekarang aku mau tidur. Untung saja besok masih libur sekolah jadi aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sampai siang. Kututup teleponnya, ya!"

Dan dengan itu sambungan telepon pun terputus. Cagalli meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Cagalli kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Pandangan matanya terasa buram karena air mata yang lagi-lagi keluar tanpa bisa ia tahan.

'_Jika kau ingin menjaganya, malam ini kau harus tidur dengan nyenyak.'_ Perkataan Shinn tadi terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"Benar, aku harus tidur dengan nyenyak agar besok ada tenaga untuk menjaganya." gumam Cagalli yang kemudian mencoba mememejamkan matanya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia pun tertidur.

.

Lacus terbangun dari tidurnya. Di sampingnya Cagalli masih tertidur lelap. Lacus pun tersenyum.

"Aku akan mandi duluan lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian, setelah itu baru aku akan membangunkanmu. Aku tidak tega kalau membangunkanmu sekarang." kata Lacus yang lekas meminjam handuk Cagalli lalu segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, Lacus langsung ke dapur dan membuatkan _sandwich._ Ia juga mengupas beberapa buah apel dan buah pear sebelum memotong-motongnya menjadi beberapa bagian. Setelah itu Lacus memasak air untuk menyeduh susu. Sambil menunggu air masak, ia kembali ke kamar Cagalli untuk membangunkannya.

"Cag, bangun!" kata Lacus seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuh Cagalli pelan.

Lacus tersenyum saat Cagalli mulai terbangun dan memperlihatkan mata _amber_nya, "Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan. Sebaiknya kau segera mandi!"

"_Arigatou Lacus."_

"_Etto…_ sepertinya Kira juga belum bangun. Apa dia akan marah jika aku yang membangunkannya?"

"Kira tidak disini…"

"Maksudmu saat aku tertidur, dia langsung pergi untuk menginap di rumah temannya karena tidak ingin melihatku lagi?" tanya Lacus dengan wajah sedih.

"Dia di rumah sakit. Ayo kita kesana setelah kita sarapan!"

"APA? Apa yang terjadi semalam? Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang juga!" kata Lacus panik.

"Ada Shinn yang menemaninya. Kita akan kesana setelah sarapan. Kira juga tidak akan suka kalau kita pergi tanpa sarapan dulu." kata Cagalli pula. Ia pun segera memasuki kamar mandi.

Lacus mengerti. Ia kembali ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tadi. Lacus mulai melamun. Mengingat-ngingat kenangan satu tahun yang lalu.

_**.**_

_**Flashback**_

_**.**_

_Hari ini Via Hibiki—Ibunya Kira dan Cagalli— mengundang Lacus dan teman-teman mereka untuk makan siang bersama. Via sudah menyiapkan banyak sekali makanan enak. Dia bilang hal ini untuk merayakan awalnya debut mereka di Dominion High School. Via Hibiki ingin mengucapkan selamat pada mereka semua karena sudah berhasil naik ke tingkat Senior High School. Via juga terlihat senang dan bangga karena Kira mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di sekolah seperti biasanya. Tentu saja Lacus juga ikut senang, Kira memang jenius. Dia selalu menjadi murid yang terbaik di angkatannya. _

_Setelah acara makan-makan selesai, Via meminta Cagalli untuk membuatkan jus dan mencuci piring-piring kotor tapi Cagalli malah cemberut dan menolak. Akhirnya Lacus langsung menawarkan diri untuk melakukannya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Cagalli senang dan Kira langsung melayangkan death glare pada adik kembarnya itu._

"_Jangan merepotkan tamu!" tegurnya._

"_Lacus sendiri yang mau, kok." sahut Cagalli innocent._

_Lacus pun tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana, "Tidak apa-apa, biar aku saja Kira!" katanya._

"_Aku juga akan membantu." kata Miri yang langsung menyusul Lacus ke dapur untuk membuatkan juice strawberry. _

_Keluarga Hibiki memiliki kebun buah-buahan sendiri. Jadi buah strawberry-nya pun masih segar-segar karena baru dipetik tadi pagi._

"_Miri, kau mau menemaniku membeli makanan ringan?" tanya Flay seraya menghampiri mereka._

"_Aku mau membantu Lacus dulu, Flay. Kau pergi sendiri saja!" tolak Mirialia. Tentu saja Flay langsung terlihat kesal. Lacus menghela nafas. Flay memang tipikal anak bangsawan manja yang menyebalkan._

"_Tidak apa-apa Miri. Sebaiknya kau temani Flay!"_

"_Benar tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Tak masalah, pekerjaan seperti ini bisa kulakukan sendiri."_

"_Baiklah. Maaf ya, Lacus."_

"_Tidak. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Miri." kata Lacus dan mereka berdua pun langsung pergi._

"_Kau kelihatan sibuk..."_

_Lacus __yang sejak tadi tertunduk karena sibuk men__uangkan jus ke dalam gelas__ mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar ada seseorang berbicara padanya._

"_Athrun__..." kata __Lacus __kaget saat dilihatnya __Athrun__ sudah berada dihadapannya__._

"_Tidak ada yang membantumu, ya? __Dimana __Mirialia__? Kenapa kau sendirian disini?" tanya __Athrun._

"_Miri s__edang keluar sebentar __untuk __membeli makanan ringan__.__" jawab __Lacus__ sambil kembali men__uangkan jus dari blander._

"_Perlu bantuan?"_

"_Mmmm..." __Lacus__ tampak sedang berpikir sebentar lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau bisa bawakan ini ke depan?" katanya s__ambil __menunjuk minuman yang __sudah selesai __di__buat Miri._

"_Tentu saja.__.__."_

"_Arigatou__, maaf merepotkan."_

"_K__au ini tidak perlu merasa sungkan __pada__ t__unanganmu__ sendiri..." kata __Athrun __sambil beranjak pergi dengan membawa gelas-gelas berisi minuman yang tadi di__siapkan__Lacus__. _

_Baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan pergi, __Athrun__ menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap __Lacus.__ Dilihatnya__ Lacus__ sudah berdiri membelakanginya dan sibuk dengan kegiatannya yang lain. _

"_Lacus__..." panggil __Athrun__ pelan_

"_Ha'i__...?" kata __Lacus__ sambil membalikkan badannya supaya bisa melihat __Athrun__ yang memanggilnya._

_Athrun __hanya berdiri mematung sambil menatap __Lacus__ tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin __Athrun__ katakan pada __Lacus__, tapi ia ragu dan bibirnya terasa kaku._

"_Athrun__, ada apa?" tanya __Lacus__ lagi__._

"_Mengenai pertunangan kita… Aku tahu orang tua kita yang mengaturnya. Aku paham kau mencintai Kira tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku mulai menyukaimu?" tanya Athrun dengan suara lirih._

"_EH?"_

"_Iie__, aku akan kembali lagi untuk membantumu__.__" kata __Athrun__ yang segera pergi meninggalkan dapur sementara __Lacus __masih terus menatap kepergiannya dengan bingung._

'_Sebenarnya apa __maksud Athrun?__'__ batinnya._

_Akhirnya __Lacus __kembali membalikkan badannya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, mencuci piring. Saat sedang sibuk membersihkan piring-piring yang kotor, tiba-tiba __Lacus__ merasakan ada seseorang yang datang dan berdiri di sampingnya, lalu mengambil beberapa piring yang sudah dibilas dan meletakkannya di tempat piring bersih._

"_Athrun__, cepat sekali kau sudah kembali ke dapur..." katanya sambil mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang orang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dilihatnya pria yang telah membantunya meletakkan piring yang sudah bersih di tempatnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati pria yang berdiri di sampingnya itu bukanlah __Athrun__. _

"_Kira?__" katanya dengan terkejut._

"_Ha'i__, ini aku, __Kira__, bukan __Athrun__..." jawab __Kira__ sambil tersenyum pada __Lacus__._

"_Gomen__, aku pikir kau __Athrun__, tadi dia baru dari sini dan membawakan minuman ke ruang tengah..." jelas __Lacus__ pada __Kira._

"_A__ku mengerti, Lacus. K__au tidak perlu memasang tampang bersalah seperti itu..."_

_Lacus__ akhirnya tersenyum mendengar ucapan __Kira__. __Kira__ pun ikut tersenyum. Diperhatikannya __Lacus__ dengan tatapan yang lembut__. Wajahnya yang cantik dan kulitnya yang putih. Matanya yang berwarna baby blue dan rambut sewarna Sakura di musim seminya yang nampak begitu halus dan terawat.__Ditatap seperti itu __membuat__ Lacus__ menjadi salah tingkah.__ Lacus pun blushing._

"_Lacus…__" kata __Kira._

"_Ya?"_

"_Kau ini mau cuci piring atau mau keramas?"_

"_Nani__?"_

"_Ada busa sabun menempel di rambutmu..." kata __Kira__ s__eraya__ mengelus lembut rambut __Lacus__ untuk menyingkirkan busa sabun itu._

"_Benarkah?" kata __Lacus__ sambil mengangkat tangannya, hendak mengusap rambutnya dengan tangannya sendiri tapi segera di cegah __Kira__ dengan memegang tangan __Lacus __yang terangkat itu__._

"_Ya ampun__, __Hime-sama! A__pa kau benar-benar akan mencuci rambutmu dengan busa sabun pencuci piring?" kata __Kira__ sambil memegangi tangan __Lacus__, sementara __Lacus __hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. _

_Kira__ lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke tangan __Lacus__ yang di pegangnya. __Lacus__ pun mengikuti arah pandang __Kira __dan tertawa sendiri saat melihat tangannya itu ternyata penuh dengan busa sabun pencuci piring. Pantas saja __Kira__ mencegahnya untuk mengusap rambut dengan tangannya itu, kalau tidak, akan ada semakin banyak busa yang menempel di rambutnya._

_Melihat tingkah__ Lacus__ itu, __Kira__ pun akhirnya ikut tertawa._

"_Kira__, apa kau sedang menertawakanku?" __tanya__Lacus__ sambil mencubit hidung __Kira __dengan tangannya yang penuh dengan busa sabun, membuat beberapa busa sabun menempel di hidung pria itu._

"_Lacus__, apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_Menempelkan busa-busa ini ke wajahmu..." jawab __Lacus__ sambil menempelkan busa-busa sabun yang tersisa di tangannya ke pipi, kening dan dagu __Kira._

"_Hahahaha…"_

"_Hey__, kau mau menjahiliku, ya?"_

"_Iie__, aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaanku..." kata __Lacus__ sambil tersenyum puas pada __Kira __lalu berpura-pura kembali sibuk dengan cucian piringnya yang masih tersisa, tapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggores telunjuk kanannya__,_

"_Aaw...!" pekik __Lacus__ yang segera menarik tangannya menjauh dari piring-piring yang masih kotor. Dilihatnya telunjuknya telah mengeluarkan darah dan __Lacus__ pun meringis karena merasa perih._

"_Daijoubu__? Jarimu berdarah..." tanya __Kira__ yang terlihat cemas_

"_Daijoubu__, hanya tergores sedikit..." jawab __Lacus __sambil terus memegangi telunjuknya yang berdarah__._

"_Huh__, siapa yang menaruh pisau itu di situ?" tanya __Kira__ lagi, terlihat kesal saat melihat ada pisau diantara tumpukkan piring-piring kotor_

"_Tadi aku yang menumpuk semua perabotan yang kotor menjadi satu di situ..." jawab__ Lacus__ sambil nyengir pada __Kira._

"_Kau ini... benar-benar t__ipik__al seorang puteri." kata __Kira__ lagi. Ia kemudian meraih tangan __Lacus__ yang berdarah dan berkata__, __"Biar kulihat lukamu__…__"_

_Kira__ kemudian menarik telunjuk __Lacus __yang berdarah ke arahnya lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke telunjuk __Lacus__ yang berdarah itu. __Lacus__ hanya berdiri tertegun sambil memandang lurus ke arah __Kira, m__erasa shock akan perlakuan __Kira__ padanya. Ia merasakan __Kira__ sedang menghisap darah yang keluar dari telunjuknya dan dadanya kini berdebar sangat kencang dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa membeku dan tidak dapat digerakkan._

"_Sepertinya darahnya sudah berhenti keluar..." kata __Kira__ setelah menjauhkan telunjuk __Lacus __dari bibirnya__,__ "Sakit tidak?" tambahnya lagi sambil memandang __Lacus__ yang masih diam terpaku._

_Tidak ada jawaban dari gadis itu. __Lacus __masih terdiam di tempatnya__ dengan semburat merah yang kini menghiasi pipinya._

"_Lacus__..." panggil __Kira__ lagi sambil sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh __Lacus__, membuat __Lacus__ kembali tersadar._

"_Ya__?" tanya __Lacus__ gugu__p._

"_Tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan plester dulu..." kata __Kira__ sambil beranjak ke tempat kotak P3K yang masih terletak di sekitar dapur__. S__ementara __Lacus__ masih terus berdiri di tempatnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun._

_Kira__ segera kembali dengan membawa plester dan menempelkan plester itu di telunjuk __Lacus __yang terluka._

"_Sudah..." kata __Kira__ setelah selesai menempelkan plester di telunjuk__ Lacus__ "__Ayo!__" tambahnya lagi s__eraya __menggandeng tangan __Lacus__._

"_Kemana?" tanya __Lacus __polos__._

"_Tentu saja ke ruang tengah."_

"_Cucian piringnya?"_

"_Biarkan saja__. Ayo!__" __Kira__ lalu membawa __Lacus__ keluar dari dapur dan menuju ke ruang tengah untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya._

_._

_._

_Cagalli__ hendak menuju dapur saat dilihatnya seseorang sedang berdiri mematung di __depan pintu __dapur sambil memandang lurus ke arah dapur._

'_S__edang apa __Athrun__ berdiri disitu?'__ batin __Cagalli__ dalam hati._

_Cagalli__ lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah __Athrun__. __Athrun __nampak sangat serius sampai-sampai tidak menyadari __Cagalli__ telah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. __Cagalli__ kemudian mengikuti arah pandang __Athrun__. Di dapur ada __Lacus__ dan __Kira__. __Cagalli__ melihat __Kira __sedang memegang tangan __Lacus__ dan mereka berdua sedang tertawa. __Cagalli__ kembali melirik ke arah __Athrun__. Pria itu masih terus menatap lurus ke dapur, memandangi __Lacus __dan __Kira__. __Cagalli__ pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya__ke dapur. Kali ini dia melihat __Lacus__ sedang menempelkan busa-busa sabun di tangannya ke wajah __Kira__. Mereka berdua benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih yang sangat bahagia._

'_Kira__, apa kau benar-benar merasa bahagia bersama __Lacus?__'__ batinnya lagi__._

_Cagalli__ kembali menatap __Athrun__ saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara __Lacus__ yang memekik seperti kesakitan. Dilihatny__a Athrun__ mengerakkan tubuhnya hendak masuk ke dapur saat mendengar pekikkan __Lacus__, tapi __Athrun__ mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali ke posisi semula. __Cagalli __kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke dapur untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Sekarang ia melihat __Kira__ sedang memegang tangan __Lacus.__M__enarik tangan itu ke arahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke telunjuk __Lacus__. Tepat di saat yang bersamaan, __Athrun__ membalikkan tubuhnya, membuatnya kini dalam posisi berhadap-hadapan dengan __Cagalli__. __Athrun__ terlihat sangat kaget, begitupun __Cagalli__. Mereka berdua hanya saling pandang tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. __Cagalli__ menatap mata __zamrud Athrun__. Mata itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. __Athrun__ segera menghindari tatapan __Cagalli__ dengan memalingkan wajahnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan __Cagalli__ dengan ekspresi yang sulit __Cagalli__ mengerti._

'_Ada apa dengan __Athrun__? Kenapa dia?__ Dia tidak menyukai Lucas, kan?__'__ batinnya lagi penuh tanya._

_._

_._

_Athrun__ duduk termenung sendirian di __taman belakang__ rumah __keluarga Hibiki__. Pikirannya melayang membayangkan kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya di dapur. Dadanya terasa sesak setiap kali mengingat adegan yang terjadi di tempat itu. Rasanya __Athrun__ ingin sekali melupakan semua yang telah dilihatnya, tapi semuanya sia-sia karena kejadian itu terus membayangi pikirannya. __Athrun__ mencoba menutup matanya, berharap bayangan kejadian itu akan menghilang, tapi yang terjadi justru bayangan setiap adegan di__dapur itu malah menjadi semakin jelas. __Athrun __segera kembali membuka matanya, dan pada saat itu dia melihat seorang gadis telah berdiri di hadapannya._

"_Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya gadis itu, kemudian ikut duduk disamping __Athrun__._

"_Tidak sedang apa-apa__.__" jawab __Athrun._

"_Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah..."_

"_Masalah apa?"_

"_Entahlah tapi aku rasa karena kejadian di dapur barusan..."_

"_Cagalli__, a__-a__pa maksudmu?" tanya __Athrun__ yang terlihat kaget sambil menoleh ke arah gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu._

"_Sepertinya apa yang kau lihat barusan di dapur membuat hatimu terluka." kata __Cagalli__ sambil terus menatap lurus ke depan._

"_Kenapa hatiku harus terluka?" tanya __Athrun__ yang kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan__._

"_Kenapa kau tanya aku? Yang merasakan itu semua kan kau sendiri..."_

"_Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa."_

"_Benarkah...? tapi matamu berkata lain__.__"_

"_Cagalli, __sejak kapan mata bisa berbicara? Kau ini, kalau begitu mulutku ini harus ku gunakan untuk apa? Hahaha..." kata__ Athrun__ mencoba becanda dengan tawa yang dipaksakan, berusaha terlihat ceria seperti biasanya di depan__ Cagalli__ tapi sepertinya semuanya sia-sia karena __Cagalli __sama sekali tidak tertawa mendengar kata-kata __Athrun__, bahkan sekedar tersenyum pun tidak._

"_Athrun__, kau tau? Actingmu sama sekali tidak bagus..." kata __Cagalli __serius sambil memandang __Athrun __dengan tatapan dalam__._

"_Apa__?"_

"_Aku punya saudara kembar yang pemurung dan pendiam. Terkadang dia sangat tertutup. Jadi aku mulai belajar memahami perasaannya yang sesungguhnya lewat sorot matanya. Sejak itu, dia tidak pernah bisa berbohong padaku. Dan sekarang hal itu berlaku padamu, Athrun."_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Kau tetap tidak bisa menutupi keadaanmu yang sebenarnya dengan berpura-pura terlihat senang di depanku__…__"_

_Senyum __Athrun__ menghilang seketika dan wajahnya kembali muram__._

"_Semua yang kukatakan benar, kan?" tanya __Cagalli__ sambil terus memandang __Athrun._

"_Cagalli…__"_

"_Hatimu terluka saat melihat kejadian di dapur barusan, kan? Hatimu terluka melihat __Kira__ dan __Lacus __berduaan di dapur dan mereka terlihat begitu bahagia, kan?"_

"_Cagalli…__"_

"_Doushite__? Kau masih tidak mau mengakuinya?"_

"_Mengakui apa?"_

"_Mengakui perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada __Lacus__."_

"_Cagalli…__"_

"_Kau sebenarnya menyukai __Lacus__, kan?"_

"_Cagalli!__"_

"_Kenapa kau terus menerus memanggil namaku?"_

"_Karena kau terus-menerus berbicara."_

"_Kalau begitu sekarang kau jawab pertanyaanku__!__"_

"_Pertanyaan yang mana?"_

"_Tentu saja pertanyaanku tadi..."_

"_Tadi kau banyak sekali bertanya..." kata __Athrun__ membuat Cagalli menarik nafas panjang__._

"_Baiklah, sekarang katakan padaku, kau menyukai __Lacus__, kan?"_

_Deg, Pertanyaan __Cagalli__ itu membuat __Athrun__ tertegun. Padahal tadi __Cagalli__ sudah sempat menanyakan hal yang sama padanya. Tapi untuk kali ini, pertanyaan __Cagalli __itu membuat __Athrun__ benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa._

"_Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai __Lacus__?" jawab __Athrun __pada akhirnya__._

"_Kenapa tidak?"_

"—_tapi Lacus itu..__."_

"_Pacar__Kira—__sahabatmu__ sekaligus saudara kembarku.__" kata __Cagalli__ mem__otong__ kalimat __Athrun__, "__Athrun__, kau punya hak untuk menyukai gadis manapun, tidak terkecuali __Lacus__." tambahnya lagi_

"—_tapi __aku tidak bisa menyukai __Lacus__..." ucap __Athrun__ dengan suaranya yang lemah, matanya terus menatap lurus ke depan__._

"—_karena Kira?__"_

"_Ha'i…__"_

"_Kau rela mengorbankan perasaanmu untuk kebahagi__a__an __Kira__?"_

"_Ha'i!__"_

"_Lalu, apa kau merasa bahagia?"_

"_Nani__?" __Athrun__ kembali memandang __Cagalli__, merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan gadis itu__._

"_Kau rela melepas Lacus karena kau tahu kondisi Kira, kan? Kau tahu kalau Kira sakit…"_

"_Ya dan kulihat Kira sangat bahagia bersama Lacus." kini air mata Athrun menetes. Ia tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya lagi._

"_Aku tidak mengerti__…__"__ Cagalli __kembali berbicara__, __"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, apakah cinta harus seperti ini?" tanyanya pada __Athrun._

_Cagalli__ terus memandang __Athrun__ dalam-dalam. Pria itu benar-benar terlihat sangat sedih dan terluka, sangat jauh berbeda dengan __Athrun yang selama ini ia kenal__. __Cagalli__ tahu semua ini pasti berat untuk __Athrun. M__enyukai gadis yang sangat disukai oleh sahabatnya dan harus merelakan gadis yang disukainya itu bukan untuk dirinya._

"_Cagalli__..." __Athrun__ kembali berbicara, "Kalau ini terjadi padamu, kalau __misalnya Kira bukan saudara kembarmu dan kau __menyukai __Kira sama seperti__Lacus__, apa kau akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan __Kira__?"_

_Cagalli__ terdiam dan membayangkan kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi padanya. Di satu sisi dia sangat menyukai pria itu, tapi di sisi lain, __Lacus__ adalah sahabat terbaik yang dimilikinya, yang bahkan sudah dianggapnya seperti keluarganya sendiri. Apakah ia akan tega menyakiti hati __Lacus__? Apakah dia akan membiarkan sahabatnya itu terluka? Apakah ia akan bisa bahagia melihat __Lacus __terluka?_

"_Aku akan melepaskan__ Kira__ untuk __Lacus__..." jawabnya pada __Athrun__. Dilihatnya pria itu tersenyum padanya. Senyum getir yang membuat __Cagalli__ iba padanya__._

"_Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama bila itu terjadi padaku__.__" kata __Athrun__ lagi__._

"_Kau yakin kau bisa melakukannya?"_

"_Aku harus bisa..." jawab __Athrun__. Ia kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduk__nya__, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya lagi, kemudian kembali berbicara pada __Cagalli__ yang masih duduk di tempatnya. "__Cagalli,__ ayo kita masuk, yang lain pasti menyadari kalau kita telah menghilang__!__" katanya dengan nada suara yang lebih riang dan senyuman manis yang kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya._

_Cagalli__ menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang __Athrun__ yang telah berdiri di hadapannya. Wajah mur__am Athrun__ telah berganti dengan ekspresi riang. __Athrun__ terlihat telah kembali seperti __Athrun__ yang dikenalnya__. Athrun__ yang __kuat, tegar,__ dan bersemangat._

"_Ayo!__" kata __Athrun__ lagi sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan __Cagalli__ yang masih duduk di __kursi taman__._

_Cagalli__ pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, hendak melangkahkan kakinya menyusul __Athrun__ yang telah berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhinya, saat tiba-tiba terlintas satu pertanyaan di benaknya__,_

"_Athrun!__" panggil __Cagalli__, membuat__ Athrun __menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap ke arahnya. "Kalau saja__ Kira__ tidak pernah menyukai __Lacus__ sama sekali, apakah kau akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan__ Lacus__?"_

_Athrun__ hanya berdiri diam dan mulutnya kembali membisu__._

_Cagalli__ berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati __Athrun__ dan kembali bertanya__,__ "Kau akan melakukannya?"_

"_Cagalli, a__pa kau benar-benar ingin melihat kami bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih?" __Athrun__ malah balik bertanya pada __Cagalli._

"_Sudah jawab saja pertanyakanku tadi!"_

"_Jika Kira tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada Lacus, tentu saja aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati Lacus. Aku mencintai Lacus sejak kami masih kecil. Sejak aku dan Lacus masih tinggal di PLANT."_

"_APA__?"_

_Tiba-tiba __Athrun__ dan __Cagalli__ mendengar suara__ familiar seseorang__ dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat sosok orang__-orang__ yang telah berdiri di depan __mereka. Kira dan Lacus. Lacus nampak bingung. Sementara kira tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak percaya ini!"_

_**.**_

_**Flashback End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lacus ingat, hari itu Athrun bilang kalau Athrun mencintainya sejak kecil dan Kira menampakkan ekspresi yang sulit ia baca, makanya saat Kira memutuskan hubungan mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu… Ia pikir alasannya adalah karena Athrun. Dan ia harus menjauhi Athrun, tapi sekarang ia sudah tahu alasan Kira yang sebenarnya. Hatinya benar-benar terasa sakit. Kira tahu kalau Athrun mencintainya, makanya Kira memintanya untuk memulai kisah cinta yang baru. Tidak hanya Kira tapi Cagalli juga memintanya untuk _move on._ Ia tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Ia pun kembali menangis.

"Lacus, kenapa kau menangis lagi?" tanya Cagalli sambil menghampirinya.

"Aku hanya teringat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu. Saat aku berduan dengan Kira di dapur ini. Itu adalah kenangan yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku lupakan karena pada hari itu, aku bisa melihat senyum Kira dan mendengar tawanya."

Mendengar cerita Lacus itu, Cagalli jadi teringat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya setelah Kira dan Lacus tidak sengaja mendengar sebagian pembicaraannya dengan Athrun.

_._

"_Cagalli, apa menurutmu aku harus melepas Lacus untuk kebahagiaan sahabatku?"_

_._

"Hmm. Ayo, kita sarapan dulu. Setelah itu kita ke rumah sakit!" kata Cagalli sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Lacus.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continued…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Maaf kalau fictnya OOC dan banyak kesalahan. Well, karena ini fict pertama saya di fandom ini, saya mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun dari teman-teman semuanya. Arigatou. ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : **__**GUNDAM SEED/Destiny by SUNRISE**_

_Story by __**me**__ terinspirasi dari__ lagu__ '__**NO MORE—BEAST**__**'**___

_Tittle : __No More_

_Genre : __Romance__,__ Hurt/Comfort,__ Angst__, Family__._

_Rate : T_

_**Warning : A**__**lternative **__**U**__**niverse.**__** OOC, **__**nggak bakat diksi**__**, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

_**.**_

_**Summarry: **__**Di dalam kenanganku, aku akan menghapus suaramu. Di dalam kenanganku, aku bahkan akan menghapus namamu. Aku pikir aku sudah cukup menderita dengan rasa sakit ini. Setiap kali aku selalu mengingatmu dan patah hati. Namun dengan bodohnya aku masih mencintaimu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter **__**2**__**:**____One_

_**.**_

'_**I pray for this love to be true. The two of us were bound together by small miracles… I'm sure of it. I offer you my everything.**__**'—**__**Lacus Clyne**__**—**_

_**oooOO**__**NoMore**__**OOooo**_

**.**

**.**

_Ini adalah hari pertamanya di Orb Junior High School. Lacus melewati hari pertamanya sebagai murid pindahan dengan normal, dari mulai memperkenalkan diri pada teman-teman sekelasnya dan mulai mengikuti jam pelajaran hingga bel pertanda semua proses belajar mengajar tersebut usai. Sepulang sekolah Lacus diajak mengelilingi sekolah ini oleh salah seorang murid sekelasnya yang bernama Miriallia Haww. Setelah Miriallia menunjukkan beberapa ruangan seperti perpustakan, ruang kesenian, dan lain-lain, ia mengajak Lacus ke gedung olahraga dan di sana kebetulan sedang ada pertandingan basket. Seisi ruangan itu pun sudah riuh oleh gemuruh suara teriakan penonton._

"_Sepertinya pertandingannya baru mau dimulai. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menonton tapi ayo kita ke tempat lainnya!" ujar Miriallia._

"_Berkeliling sekolahnya kita lanjutkan nanti saja, aku juga ingin menonton, sepertinya pertandingannya akan berlangsung seru." jawab Lacus sambil tersenyum pada Miriallia._

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita cari tempat duduk!" ajak Miriallia dan Lacus pun mengangguk._

_Mereka akhirnya mendapatkan tempat yang kosong. Disamping kanan mereka ada Flay Allster dan Meer Campbell yang membentangkan poster yang mereka bawa. Flay dan Meer adalah teman sekelas mereka juga makanya Lacus bisa langsung mengenali mereka karena saat jam istirahat beberapa jam lalu, ia sudah berkenalan dengan hampir semua siswi di kelasnya itu. Lalu di samping kirinya ada Cagalli Hibiki yang sedang duduk sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Nampaknya teman sekelasnya itu sedang berdo'a dengan khusu._

"_Cagalli sedang berdo'a untuk kemenangan siapa, ya? Dia terlihat serius sekali!" ujar Lacus pada Miriallia._

"_Tentu saja untuk kemenangan kembarannya." jawab Miriallia._

"_Eh? Cagalli punya saudara kembar?"_

"_Ya, anak kelas 3-A itu, namanya Kira." kata Mirialiallia sambil menunjuk seorang anak lelaki yang sedang men-drible bola menyisir sisi lapangan, sementara salah satu rekannya tampak berusaha mencari posisi. Tanpa di duga, Kira langsung melepaskan lemparan tiga angka dan masuk!_

_Penonton makin keras berteriak, Flay melompat kegirangan begitu juga dengan Meer. Sementara itu Cagalli sudah membuka kedua matanya dan tatapan matanya kini tertuju pada gerakan Kira._

"_Ah, dia itu kan orang yang kutemui beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi dia saudara kembarnya Cagalli, pantas nama keluarga mereka sama." kata Lacus pula._

"_Eh? Jadi kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan Kira?"_

"_Ya. Waktu itu aku tersesat dan dia yang mengantarku ke tempat yang ingin ku tuju…" cerita Lacus._

"_Oh, begitu rupanya."_

"_Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengannya lagi." lanjut Lacus sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian kembali mengalihakan pandangannya ke depan. Tatapan mata Lacus seakan tak pernah lepas dari gerakan Kira._

_Pada pertengahan kuarter ketiga, Kira berhasil membuat timnya memimpin hingga sembilan angka. Penampilannya sangat menawan, beberapa kali aksi lemparan three point yang ia lakukan berhasil menambah angka. Salah satu rekannya yang belum menunjukkan kehebatannya terlihat mulai kesal karena ia sering tak mendapat bola._

_Seseorang rekannya yang lain nampak berbisik pada Kira saat mereka berdekatan, sepertinya ia meminta Kira memberi rekannya yang lain kesempatan._

_Kira hanya tersenyum lalu kembali focus bermain. Sepertinya ia mulai terlalu asik bermain sendiri hingga kadang tak melihat posisi temannya yang berdiri bebas._

"_Dia mulai bersikap egois lagi…" kata Cagalli yang nampaknya mulai mencemaskan sifat egois Kira yang kali ini muncul lagi._

_Benar saja, lama kelamaan perolehan angka mereka berhasil disusul oleh tim lawan, bahkan sekarang mereka tertinggal dua angka. Pelatih mereka kemudian mengganti Kira karena melihat butuh permainan baru di dalam lapangan._

"_Athrun…" gumam Lacus saat melihat siapa orang yang menggantikan Kira. Lacus pun tersenyum, rupanya sahabatnya Athrun adalah anggota club basket sekolah mereka._

_Selepas Athrun menggantikan Kira, permainan kembali berubah. Tim kelas 3-A kembali bisa mengimbangi permainan tim lawan. Athrun yang kini bermain sendirian sebagai forward mulai menunjukkan aksinya. Tepuk tangan keras terdengar begitu Athrun berhasil melakukan three point shoot dengan posisi yang sangat sult._

"_Luar biasa… Asuran mampu melepaskan three point shoot dari posisi yang hampir tidak mungkin." puji Miriallia. Lacus tersenyum menanggapi. Ia pun mengakui kehebatan Athrun._

_Athrun semakin bersemangat, ia seakan-akan ingin menunjukkan siapa dia sebenarnya. Beberapa kali tembakan three poin shoot berhasil masuk dan menambah perolehan angka. Tepukkan makin keras terdengar tiap kali Athrun memegang bola. Ia benar-benar menguasai lapangan._

_Tidak lama kemudian, Kira kembali bermain, kali ini ia bersama Athrun di posisi yang sama. Perolehan angka kedua tim kali ini seri. Sepertinya pelatih ingin agar Kira mampu membantu Athrun menambah pundi-pundi angka tim kelas 3-A. Pertandingan pun kembali berlangsung dengan seru._

"_Kenapa pelatih harus memasukkan Kira lagi sih?" gumam Cagalli terlihat semakin khawatir. Lacus yang mendengar gumamam Cagalli merasa heran karena Cagalli berkata seperti itu._

"_Memangnya kenapa kalau dia kembali bermain? Kau takut dia mengacau lagi seperti tadi?" tanya Lacus. _

"_Aku hanya—"_

"_Tenang saja, mereka pasti bisa menang. Kau lihat sendiri, kan, kali ini permainannya sangat bagus. Dia sekarang sudah mampu bekerja sama dengan baik dengan teman-temannya." potong Lacus._

_Lacus semakin heran karena Cagalli malah mengepalkan kedua tangannya seakan-akan ia sedang menahan perasaannya. Tubuhnya terlihat gemetar._

'_Ada apa dengan Cagalli? Apa dia dan Kira tidak akur?' pikir Lacus yang akhirnya kembali focus pada pertandingan._

_Teriakan para penonton semakin membahana karena saat pertandingan berakhir, tim kelas 3-A berhasil memenangkan pertandingan tersebut._

"_Kau lihat, kan, Cagalli, mereka berhasil! Mereka… lho—" Lacus merasa heran karena Cagalli sudah tidak ada disampingnya, entah kapan ia pergi._

_Lacus kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Athrun dan yang lainnya nampak sangat gembira dengan kemenangan mereka. Namun yang membuat Lacus semakin merasa heran adalah, Kira sudah tidak ada diantara mereka. Ia menghilang sama seperti Cagalli._

"_Pertandingannya sudah selesai, ayo kita lanjutkan berkeliling sekolah!" ajak Miriallia, Lacus pun mengangguk. Saat mereka berdua sampai di halaman sekolah, ia melihat Cagalli yang sedang berdiri sambil menangis. Kira juga ada di sana, terlihat sibuk menenangkan Cagalli._

"_Cagalli, sudah jangan menangis!"_

"_Aku kesal dengan sikapmu yang egois itu!"_

"_Maafkan aku Cagalli. Bagiku ini adalah tahun terakhirku bermain basket. Tahun depan aku tidak akan begabung dalam club basket lagi makanya hari ini aku ingin menunjukkan yang terbaik."_

"_Jangan tahun depan, lebih baik kau mengundurkan diri sekarang juga!"_

"_Apa? Aku tidak bisa Cagalli! Basket adalah olahraga yang paling aku sukai. Setidaknya izinkan aku tetap bermain sampai kita lulus Junior High!"_

"_Bukankah Otou-sama memintamu lebih focus pada bidang tekhnologi mulai dari sekarang? Sudah terima nasib saja, Kira!"_

"_Maaf… ini sudah menjadi keputusanku. Aku juga akan menjelaskannya pada Otou-sama!"_

"_Kira…"_

"_Otou-sama pasti bisa mengerti!"_

"_Kau memang bodoh! Kau adik yang bodoh!"_

"_Mulai lagi… bukankah yang adik itu kau?"_

"_DIAM! Jangan bicara denganku lagi! Hari ini aku benar-benar bad mood!" teriak Cagalli yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kira._

"_Miri, berkeliling sekolahnya kita lanjutkan besok saja, ya!" kata Lacus._

"_Lho… kenapa?"_

"_Beberapa hari yang lalu aku belum sempat berterimakasih padanya, jadi aku mau menyapanya dulu."_

"_Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya, sampai jumpa besok!" pamit Mairiallia yang kemudian pergi. Lacus pun menghampiri Kira yang masih berdiri sambil menghela nafas di tempatnya tadi._

"_Hey, rupanya kau sekolah disini juga?" sapa Lacus sambil tersenyum._

"_Lacus Clyne, kan?"_

"_Wah, senangnya karena kau masih mengingatku!"_

"_Kita bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu, mana mungkin aku sudah lupa."_

"_Yah, aku juga tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Ngomong-ngomong waktu itu kau kemana? Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana tapi aku tidak bisa menemukanmu…"_

"_Oh, maaaf, waktu itu aku pulang duluan."_

"_Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"_

"_Silakan!"_

"_Waktu itu dokter yang berpapasan dengan kita bilang, kau itu adalah pasiennya. Jadi kau pernah dirawat di Heliopollis Hospital dan kabur seperti yang dia katakan?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Kau sakit apa memangnya? Kelihatannya dokter itu tegas sekali padamu…"_

"_Tidak apa-apa. Waktu itu aku hanya kena typus. Aku bosan karena dirawat lama sekali, makanya aku kabur." jawab Kira, __i__a terlihat sedikit gugup._

"_Oh, begitu rupanya."_

"_Ha'i" __jawab __Kira__ masih terlihat gugup._

"_Oh ya, yang tadi itu teman sekelasku Cagalli Hibiki. Nama marga kalian sama, apa kalian bersaudara?" tanya Lacus pura-pura belum tahu._

"_Dia adik kembarku."_

"_Kenapa dia menangis? Apa kalian bertengkar?"_

"_Tidak, Cagalli hanya khawatir. Aku baru pulang dari rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu tapi aku sudah bermain basket lagi… makanya dia marah."_

"_Maaf tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian. Aku penasaran kenapa Cagalli menyuruhmu keluar dari club basket sekarang juga?"_

"_Itu… ayah kami seorang ilmuan. Ia ingin suatu saat nanti aku menjadi penerusnya. Jadi Otou-sama menyuruhku untuk belajar tekhnologi mulai dari sekarang. Aku pernah membuat mini robot Gundam sebelumnya jadi ayahku menganggapku memiliki bakat."_

"_Wah, hebat sekali!"_

"_Tidak juga, yang kubuat itu hanya mainan anak-anak bukan mini robot sesungguhnya."_

"_Tetap saja hebat. Kau pasti jenius. Aku juga memiliki seorang sahabat yang sangat berbakat dalam bidang tekhnologi. Dia memberikanku Haro sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku tahun lalu." cerita Lacus sambil tersenyum senang mengingat kejadian tersebut._

"_Haro?"_

"_Ya. Haro itu robot berbentuk bola berwarna pink. Dia lucu sekali. Dia bisa melompat-lompat dan bisa berbicara. Katanya dia juga mau membuatkanku lebih banyak Haro lagi, dengan warna-warna yang berbeda tentunya."_

"_Sahabatmu itu mengingatkanku pada sahabatku."_

"_Eh? Kenapa?"_

"_Tahun lalu sahabatku juga memberikanku sebuah hadiah ulang tahun. Robot berbentuk burung berwarna hijau. Aku menamainya Torri!"_

"_Wah, aku jadi ingin melihat birdy-mu dan bertemu dengan sahabatmu itu!"_

"_Lain kali akan kuperkenalkan kau padanya."_

"_Sungguh? Kalau begitu aku juga akan memperkenalkanmu pada sahabatku. Kebetulan dia sekolah di sini juga. Oh, tidak! Dia juga bermain basket bersamamu tadi… jadi kurasa tidak perlu lagi, kau pasti mengenalnya bahkan tadi kalian berdua kompak sekali."_

"_Siapa?"_

"_Athrun Zala."_

_Kira terlihat terkejut. Lalu dia tertawa kecil._

"_Kenapa? Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Lacus heran._

"_Aku tak menyangka kalau ternyata sejak tadi kita membicarakan orang yang sama. Athrun itu adalah sahabat yang aku maksud."_

"_Eh? Athrun? Jadi dia juga sahabatmu? Hahaha, pantas kau tertawa…"_

_Sejak saat itu ia dan Kira menjadi semakin dekat. Lacus juga jadi akrab dengan Cagalli. Ia, Cagalli, Kira dan Athrun akhirnya menjadi sahabat baik. Mereka berempat sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Lacus juga tak mengira Kira yang awalnya terlihat anti social ternyata bisa bersikap terbuka juga._

_._

_._

Saat itu kupikir, Kira sudah benar-benar terbuka padaku apalagi semenjak kami saling menyukai dan menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Aku sungguh tak menyangka kalau ternyata ia masih menyembunyikan suatu rahasia dariku. Tidak hanya Kira bahkan Cagalli juga menyembunyikan rahasia ini dariku. Hubungan kami selama dua tahun ini, ia anggap apa sebenarnya? Kenapa ia harus menutupi penyakitnya dariku? Sebenarnya apa aku baginya? Benarkah yang Cagalli katakan? Benarkah dia masih mencintaiku dan sengaja menyembunyikan rahasia itu dariku karena tidak ingin membuatku khawatir?

Aku kembali memperhatikan Kira yang masih terbaring lemah dalam ketidakberdayaan dan rasa sakit. Berbagai macam alat medis masih terpasang di tubuhnya. Alat bantu pernapasan juga masih terpasang disekitar mulutnya. Sudah dua hari ini Kira belum juga siuman, meskipun dokter Yuto Asuka sudah mengatakan kalau kemarin Kira sudah melewati masa kritisnya dan keadaanya sudah mulai stabil, tetap saja aku merasa khawatir. Gambaran derita masih terlihat memenuhi raut wajahnya yang pucat.

Kira, bangunlah kumohon. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu lagi. Aku ingin melihat senyummu lagi.

Aku pun meraih jemarinya. Kugenggam erat tangannya seakan tak ingin kulepaskan lagi. Tidak, Kira. Tidak lagi. Kali ini aku tidak akan melepasmu. Apa kau tahu kalau saat ini jantungku berdegup kencang? Aku sangat mencintaimu Kira.

Aku bisa merasakan tanganmu yang lemah. Dadaku terasa sesak. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini. Aku pun mendekatkan bibirku pada keningmu dan saat itu juga aku langsung mengecup keningmu. Menyalurkan rasa sayangku padamu. Tanpa kusadari setetes air tergelincir jatuh tepat di pipi Kira. Lagi-lagi aku menangis. Maafkan aku Kira. Seharusnya aku tidak menangis. Aku tidak mau kau melihatku menangis tapi rasa sakit dan rasa sesak di dadaku ini benar-benar sudah tidak bisa tertahankan lagi. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu Kira.

"Kira… bangun, kumohon bangunlah untukku!"

"Kira…"

Aku terus berbisik memanggil namamu tapi tak ada sahutan, ruangan ini terasa sangat sepi. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan getaran yang bergerak di ujung-ujung jariku. Perlahan sekali kelopak matamu terbuka memperlihatkan iris violetmu yang sangat kusukai.

"Lacus…" desismu lemah.

"Kira…" kataku dengan suara yang bergetar. Saat itu juga kau membuka masker oksigen yang menutupi sebagian wajahmu. Tentu saja aku langsung panik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan dilepas!" kataku berusaha untuk mencegahmu tetapi kau hanya menggeleng. Akhirnya aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi… tapi aku tidak ingin kau melihatku menangis, jadi aku mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum.

.

.

"_Yokatta,_ aku senang karena kau sudah bangun, Kira."

Saat aku membuka mataku, orang yang pertama kali kulihat adalah kau. Lacus, kenapa kau masih berada disisiku? Bagaimana bisa kau memaafkan aku? Aku sudah membuatmu mengeluarkan banyak air mata tetapi kenapa kau masih menyapaku dengan senyuman?

"_Are?_ Kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada yang sakit? Akan kupanggilkan dokter!"

"Tunggu!" kataku.

Lacus menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya padaku dan kembali tersenyum.

"Ya, ada apa Kira?"

'_The words I couldn't say back than overflow now… it's hurt.'_

"_Arigatou…"_

_That's all I can say._ Kau sudah memberiku banyak, Lacus. Sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku akan memberikan seluruh cintaku padamu karena bagiku hanya kaulah satu-satunya. Tapi Lacus, jika bersamaku kau tidak akan bisa bahagia. Kau harus bahagia meskipun tanpa aku.

"Kira aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang tapi aku tidak bisa. Tak peduli berapa kali pun kau menyuruhku untuk _move on_, aku tidak akan pernah bisa. Aku hanya ingin memberikan cintaku padamu.

"Lacus…"

"_However much the winds blow against me. Even if it seem like I'II get lose… there's just one. Only one person… you, Kira_."

"Jangan seperti ini, kumohon! Kau tidak boleh terikat denganku. Kau tidak boleh terikat dengan waktuku yang mungkin tidak banyak lagi…"

"Kira…"

"Aku hanyalah satu bab cerita di kehidupanmu dan kau tidak bisa memenuhi bab-bab kehidupanmu dengan bayanganku saja…"

"Kira…"

"Waktumu akan terus bergulir dan disaat itu, kau pasti akan merasakan sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta lagi, bukan? Dan ketika itu terjadi… janganlah takut untuk mencintai seseorang hanya karena kau masih mencintaiku!"

Kupikir kau akan menangis lagi. Tidak kusangka kali ini sorot matamu memancarkan kesungguhan dan ketegasan. Kau bahkan menggenggam tanganku.

"Tatap mataku, Kira! Kumohon tatap mataku!"

Apa yang kau katakan? Bukankah sejak tadi aku terus menatap matamu?

"Kumohon biarkan aku berada disisimu selamanya! Mari kita buat keajaiban atas nama cinta!"

'_Keajaiban?'_

"Kita berdua akan selalu bersama. Aku hanya bisa melakukan sesuatu seperti ini denganmu…"

"Tidak. Tidak lagi, Lacus."

"Kalau begitu tolong berikan aku waktu! Izinkan aku untuk selalu berada disisimu hingga aku bisa _move on…"_

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa _move on_ kalau terus bersamaku? Lacus kau harus pergi dari hidupku, itu yang terbaik!"

"Setidaknya biarkan aku tetap berada disisimu hingga aku bisa jatuh cinta lagi. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku pasti akan merasakan jatuh cinta lagi, bukan? Saat cinta itu datang, aku akan membiarkan rasa itu mengalir di dalam diriku. Aku akan membuka hatiku untuk orang yang menurutku memang kucintai sepenuh hatiku. Maka dari itu… hingga saat itu tiba, kumohon biarkan aku tetap berada disisimu!"

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kali ini aku tidak bisa membalas perkataanmu lagi. Di satu sisi aku masih ingin terus bersamamu tetapi di sisi lain aku juga tidak ingin egois. Sudah cukup selama ini aku bersikap egois. Jika aku mati, aku akan membuatmu semakin menderita dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu menderita. Aku ingin kau bahagia, Lacus. Biarpun pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa memilikimu sepunuhnya… aku akan selalu mencintaimu.

"Kalau diam berarti jawabannya, 'Ya'!"

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan mencari cinta yang lain dan hidup bahagia selamanya! Jika kau mau berjanji, aku akan memperbolehkanmu untuk melakukan apapun yang kau suka…"

"—termasuk tetap berada disisimu?"

"_Ha'i…!"_

"Aku berjanji kalau aku tidak akan takut untuk mencintai orang lain dan hidup bahagia bersamanya."

"Baik… kupegang janjimu!"

"Hmm. Oh ya, akan kupanggilkan dokter!" kata Lacus yang kemudian segera pergi.

Terimakasih Lacus, sekarang aku merasa lega. Kau harus mencoba mencintai Athrun sepenuh hatimu. Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak ingin kau berakhir sepertiku yang mungkin hanya bisa sebentar menghabiskan waktuku bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai… bersamu.

Biarlah aku menjadi kenangan bagimu. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu, Lacus. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia. Aku ingin melihatmu selalu tersenyum. Aku sayang kamu Lacus. Aku tak ingin melihat air matamu saat menjelang akhirku. Aku ingin kau pergi dari hidupku selamanya. Akan lebih baik jika kau bersama Athrun tapi aku sadar kalau aku tidak akan bisa. Kau selalu ada di dalam rinduku.

.

.

Ya, aku berjanji padamu! Aku tidak akan takut untuk mencintai orang lain karena suatu saat hidupku juga akan berakhir dan saat itu kita akan bertemu lagi, Kira! Tetapi masih… hatiku berbisik, bisakah cinta ini menjadi yang terakhir karena bagiku kau adalah cinta terakhirku.

_I pray for this love to be true. The two of us were bound together by small miracles… I'm sure of it. I offer you my everything. In a sky that's all yours, I'll put a rainbow and we'll cross it together. I love you… my baby you._

_**oooOO**__**NoMore**__**OOooo**_

**.**

_**.**_

__Author POV__

Cagalli memasuki kamar Kira dan menemukan Lacus masih berada di sana. Duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur sambil terus mengenggam tangan Kira. Kira masih memejamkan matanya dan masker oksigen masih menutupi sebagian wajah saudara kembarnya itu.

"Yuto_-sensei_ bilang Kira sudah siuman. Apa dia berbohong padaku?" tanya Cagalli. Mendengar suara Cagalli yang bergetar, Lacus pun lekas mengalihkan pandangannya pada Cagalli.

"Kira memang sudah siuman tapi Asuka_-sensei_ bilang kondisi Kira masih lemah… jadi Kira kembali tertidur. Kau jangan khawatir Cagalli, keadaan Kira sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak khawatir? Sejak kecil Kira sering sekali keluar-masuk rumah sakit. Si bodoh itu, sudah tahu tubuhnya lemah dan penyakitan tapi dia tetap bermain basket!"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Bukankah Kira sudah berhenti bermain basket sejak setahun yang lalu?"

"—tapi kalau dia berhenti bermain basket sejak dulu, penyakitnya pasti tidak akan separah ini, kan? Dia selalu saja memaksakan diri…"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Kira sangat suka basket, kan? Dia pasti ingin melakukan apa yang disukainya!"

"…tapi—"

"Sudahlah Cagalli… yang penting Kira sudah tidak pernah bermain basket lagi. Sangat disayangkan sebenarnya… padahal saat bermain basket Kira sangatlah keren." kata Lacus yang kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kira.

"Kau benar, saat bermain basket dia terlihat sangat sehat."

"Ya, itulah sebabnya aku tidak pernah menyadarinya. Aku pikir ia benar-benar sehat. Aku sangat dekat dengan Kira tapi aku bahkan tidak pernah tau kalau Kira memiliki obat yang harus ia minum secara rutin. Aku pernah melihat obatnya beberapa kali tapi Kira selalu bilang kalau itu hanya vitamin dan dengan bodohnya aku percaya. Aku ini pacar macam apa?" ujar Lacus hampir menangis lagi.

Cagalli menyentuh bahu Lacus, "Maafkan aku ya, harusnya aku menceritakannya padamu sejak dulu. Harusnya aku tidak perlu menuruti Kira." ujarnya. Lacus hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu sudah terjadi."

.

.

.

Athrun sedang menelusuri _moment-moment_ di akun _instagram_nya saat tiba-tiba gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah foto berlatar belakang pemandangan indah. Di foto tersebut ada gambar dirinya, Lacus, Cagalli, dan juga Kira. Itu adalah foto enam bulan yang lalu, saat mereka berempat melihat _snow diamond_ di Sapporo-Hokaido. _Snow diamond_ yang mereka lihat saat itu sangat indah. Terlihat jauh lebih indah saat ia memotret Lacus yang sedang tersenyum diam-diam. Athrun ingat, saat itu Lacus bahkan tidak tahu kalau yang ia potret terus menerus adalah dirinya karena ia membuat alasan kalau ia hanya memotret pemandangan. Ada juga foto Lacus yang tengah bernyanyi sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya bagaikan angsa putih cantik yang sedang menari dan _snow diamond_ disekitarnya terlihat jauh lebih cantik. Suara Lacus yang merdu dan pemandangan _snow diamond_ yang mendukung sukses membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

Athrun ingat, selembar foto itu ia selipkan di sebuah buku. Tiba-tiba Athrun tersentak kaget. Ia baru saja teringat kalau buku itu pernah dipinjam oleh Kira. Apakah Kira melihat foto itu? Hari itu setahun yang lalu, saat ia dan Cagalli membicarakan Lacus di halaman rumah keluarga Hibiki, Kira dan Lacus mendengar sebagian pembicaraan mereka. Saat itu Athrun berhasil mengelak dengan mengatakan 'kalau dulu ia memang mencintai Lacus sejak kecil tapi itu dulu, sekarang perasaannya sudah berubah. Ia hanya menganggap Lacus sebagai adik sekaligus sahabatnya'. Lacus sepertinya mempercayai perkataannya tapi ia tidak bisa membaca isi hati Kira saat itu. Dan bodohnya dibalik foto tersebut Athrun menuliskan kalimat _'Aishiteru. You're the only one in my life…'_ tentu saja Athrun jadi panik. Kira memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelah ia mengembalikan buku itu padanya tapi apa jadinya kalau Kira menemukan foto tersebut dan membaca tulisan dibaliknya?

Athrun menggelengkan kepalanya. Menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang kini mengganggunya. Ia pun lekas mencari buku tersebut. Saat ia membuka halaman bagian tengah, ia menemukan foto tersebut dan juga selembar kertas yang terlipat.

'_Selembar kertas?'_ pikir Athrun. Ia membuka kertas yang terlipat itu dan langsung melihat tulisannya. Tulisannya sangat rapi dan ia yakin kalau itu adalah tulisan Kira.

Jantung Athrun berdebar-debar. Perasaannya tak karuan. Setelah memejamkan matanya beberapa detik, ia membaca tulisan tersebut.

'_Jangan berbohong lagi! Sejak awal aku sudah tahu kalau saat itu kau bohong. Athrun, aku tahu kau masih mencintai Lacus sampai sekarang. Aku tidak akan marah, tenang saja. Jujur, aku memang cemburu. Aku sangat cemburu tapi aku menghargai perasaanmu dan aku senang karena perasaanmu pada Lacus tidak pernah berubah. Sebelum perasaanmu berubah, ungkapkanlah isi hatimu padanya. Dan tolong bahagiakan Lacus untukku. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti Lacus pasti akan membuka hatinya untukmu. Terimakasih Athrun.'_

"Kira… si bodoh itu, apa maksudnya ini?" Athrun meremas kertas tersebut dan setetes air mata tergelincir jatuh mebasahi pipinya.

Athrun menyambar ponselnya di atas meja. Ia menghubungi Kira tetapi hanya suara _operator_ yang ia dengar. Ia menghubungi Kira sekali lagi dan lagi-lagi _operator_ yang menjawab. Nomor Kira tidak aktif. Ia pun menghubungi Cagalli.

"_Hallo, Cagalli! Kau sedang apa?"_

"_Aku sedang di rumah kaca memetik beberapa buah pear. Ada apa kau meneleponku? Mau membantuku memetik_ _buah-buahan?"_ jawab suara disebrang sana.

"_Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Kira. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya. Tolong berikan ponselmu padanya!"_

"_Kira tidak ada di sini…"_ kini suara Cagalli terdengar lesu, tidak seceria tadi.

"_Apa dia sedang kencan dengan Lacus?"_

"_Kau tidak tahu? Mereka sudah putus tiga bulan yang lalu!"_

"_APA? Kenapa mereka putus? Apa ada hubungannya denganku? Dimana Kira sekarang?"_

"_Kira di rumah sakit."_

"_APA? Kenapa? Apa penyakitnya kumat lagi?"_

"_Mmm… Aku juga akan segera kesana setelah memetik buah pear untuknya. Kata Tolle, buah pear bagus untuk jantung. Sudah dulu, ya, Athrun…"_

"_Tunggu sebentar! Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"_

"_Sudah lebih baik. Kalau kau mau menjenguknya, sekarang dia berada di kamar VIP nomor 209."_ Kata Cagalli, tiba-tiba terdengar kicauan burung.

"_Torri…! Torri…"_

"_Iya, Torri, aku tahu kau merindukan Kira tapi kau tidak boleh ikut ke rumah sakit. Tunggu saja sampai Kira pulang!"_

"_Cagalli?"_

"_Maaf, Torri tiba-tiba terbang, hinggap di pundakku dan mematuk-matuk kepalaku! Sepertinya dia marah dan ingin bertemu dengan Kira. Apa masih ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan Athrun?"_

"_Bagaimana dengan Lacus? Bagaimana reaksinya setelah Kira memutuskan hubungan mereka?"_

"_Kalau kau ingin tahu lihat saja moment-moment Lacus di instagramnya! Sudah dulu, ya!" _kini suara Cagalli malah terdengar jengkel.

Athrun benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadis itu. Cagalli tidak menyukainya, kan? Cagalli jengkel bukan karena dia merasa kesal gara-gara ia terus membicarakan Lacus, kan? Athrun menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Ia yakin sekali kalau sikap Cagalli selama ini terhadapnya biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada yang aneh. Tidak ada yang istimewa diantara mereka berdua.

"_Ha'i. Arigatou Cagalli."_ kata Athrun yang kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Setelah itu Athrun kembali membuka akun _instagram_nya lalu melihat akun Lacus. Membaca semua _moment-moment_ Lacus selama tiga bulan terakhir. Athrun menghela nafas panjang. Ia sudah menduganya. Lacus pasti tidak akan bisa _move on_ dari Kira. Dia selalu saja memposting foto-foto yang berhubungan dengan kenangannya bersama Kira. Tiba-tiba ada postingan baru dari Lacus. Gadis itu baru saja meng_upload_ fotonya yang sedang memetik beberapa mawar beraneka warna dan menulis sebuah komentar.

"Menurut kalian, warna apa yang harus kuberikan untuknya hari ini?" beberapa menit kemudian muncul komentar balasan dari Miriallia, Flay, Cagalli, Meer, Tolle, Ahmed, Sai, Kuzzey, Nicol, Daerka, bahkan Yzak.

"Merah saja! Bukankah merah artinya _I Love U_?"

"Jangan dengarkan Miri, mending juga putih yang artinya cinta yang murni! :p

"Kuning lebih bagus…"

"Bagusan juga pink."

"Memanngnya untuk siapa? Kalau untuk laki-laki, kujamin dia tidak akan suka!"

"Benar, aku juga tidak suka bunga!"

"Berikan saja yang menurutmu paling bagus ;)

"Apa untuk Kira? Kalau Kira sih, walaupun dia tidak suka, dia pasti akan tetap menghargai pemberianmu?"

"Yang penting jangan ada serangganya!"

"Dan duri-durinya jangan lupa dihilangkan dulu!"

"Yuck! Aku alergi serbuk bunga!"

Athrun tertawa kecil setelah membaca komentar Yzak. Ia pun ikut menuliskan sebuah komentar.

"Menurutku mawar yang memiliki tiga warna itu sangat indah. Apa itu hasil persilanganmu sendiri?"

Beberapa detik kemudian, ada balasan dari Lacus. "Iya, cantik bukan? Ada warna pink, kuning dan juga putih. _Arigatou ne, minna."_

Athrun terseyum membaca balasan dari Lacus tersebut. Ia pun segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

.

.

Athrun membuka kamar VIP yang sudah disebutkan Cagalli tadi. Athrun terlihat sangat sedih saat ia melihat Kira sedang berdiri memandang keluar jendela sambil mengelus dadanya pelan. Namun karena tak ingin hal itu diketahui oleh Kira, Athrun pun lekas merubah ekspresinya.

"Apa dokter sudah mengijinkanmu turun dari tempat tidur?" tanya Athrun.

Mendengar suara itu, Kira langsung menoleh pada Athrun dan tersenyum.

"Athrun… maaf aku tidak menyadari kedatanganmu."

"Tentu saja kau tidak menyadarinya. Sepertinya tadi kau melamun. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada." jawab Kira singkat.

Athrun menghela napas lalu menaruh _parcel _buah-buahan yang dibelinya tadi ke atas meja. Athrun menggelengkan kepalanya. Makanan yang disediakan pihak rumah sakit terletak di atas meja tersebut dan masih bersisa.

"Kau hanya makan sedikit. Apa kau tidak memiliki niat untuk menjadi sehat? Kau harus makan yang banyak biar cepat sembuh!"

"Aku tidak akan sembuh, kau tahu itu."

"Jangan bicara begitu! Aku yakin kau pasti bisa sembuh. Setiap kali kau makan kau harus makan yang banyak. Kalau tidak… kau akan semakin kurus dan tidak ada tenaga. Kau benar-benar kurusan Kira. Mukamu juga pucat sekali. Apa kau sudah minum obat?"

"Ya. Kau tidak perlu cerewet seperti Asuka_-sensei._"

"Kalau tidak mau aku ceramahi, kau harus makan yang banyak."

"Makanan-makanan itu rasanya hambar. Aku jadi malas memakannya."

"Ini kubawakan masakkan buatan ibuku. Rasanya sangat enak, cobalah!" kata Athrun yang kemudian menyodorkan kotak makan yang dimaksud pada Kira.

"Selezat apapun masakkan ibumu tetap saja akan terasa hambar atau pahit di lidahku… tapi tolong sampaikan terimakasihku pada ibumu." kata Kira sambil menerima makanan itu dari Athrun dan tersenyum. Athrun pun membalas senyuman Kira.

"Biar begitu, kau harus tetap memakannya." kata Athrun pula.

Kira mengangguk. Ia pun membuka kotak makan tersebut dan mulai mencicipi masakkan ibu Athrun. Athrun jadi tidak bisa menyampaikan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan. Akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya tadi. Ia sadar kalau Kira butuh istirahat. Ia tidak boleh mengatakan sesuatu yang hanya akan membebani pikiran sahabatnya itu.

"Mau kukupaskan buah-buahan untuk cuci mulut?" tanya Athrun.

"_Iie. Arigatou, Athrun."_

Athrun mengangguk mengerti. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela dan memperhatikan pemandangan di luar sana. Ia bisa melihat apa yang dilihat Kira tadi. Rupanya tadi Kira memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang bermain _footsall _dengan riang. Athrun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bisa memahami perasaan Kira. Selama ini dokter selalu melarang Kira untuk melakukan olahraga atau aktivitas yang berat-berat… meskipun terkadang Kira sering kali melanggar larangan tersebut. Athrun kembali menghela nafas, selama setahun ini Kira sudah tidak seegois dulu. Ia benar-benar menuruti nasihat-nasihat Asuka_-sensei._ Ia yakin Kira pasti sangat sedih. Kira pasti ingin berlari dan melakukan hal-hal yang sewajarnya dialami laki-laki seusianya yang tidak pernah dialami oleh Kira sebelumnya. Athrun juga merasa sedih karena ia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa dengan hal tersebut.

"Athrun, kau pernah berkali-kali mendaki gunung, kan? Bagaimana rasanya mendaki gunung?"

"Itu… sangat menyenangkan, walaupun awalnya sangat melelahkan dan penuh dengan tantangan, aku tidak pernah menyesal karena pada akhirnya aku bisa melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah dan aku merasa puas dengan hal itu. Kalau kau sudah benar-benar sehat aku akan mengajakmu mendaki bersama." kata Athrun sambil menghampiri Kira.

"Apa lebih menyenangkan daripada saat kita mendaki bukit dan menelusuri hutan untuk melihat _snow diamond?_"

'_Deg!'_ Athrun merasa ditusuk tepat di jantung. Ia jadi ingat surat yang diselipkan oleh Kira di bukunya beberapa bulan yang lalu tapi ia tidak ingin merusak suasana.

"Tentu saja! Dan kau tahu, di puncak gunung itu jauh lebih dingin dari Sapporo."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Suatu hari nanti aku ingin mendaki gunung Everest!"

"Kudengar itu sangat sulit dan berbahaya."

"Ya, nyawa bisa menjadi taruhannya tapi meskipun begitu aku ingin mencobanya. Ada suatu tantangan tersendiri didalamnya." kata Athrun sambil tersenyum.

"Athrun apa kau ingin menjadi seorang pendaki gunung? Bukankah cita-citamu waktu kecil adalah kau ingin masuk milliter dan menjadi pilot Gundam?"

"Itu kan cita-citaku waktu kecil, Kira. Menjadi seorang tentara sekaligus pilot Gundam. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya."

"Memangnya sekarang itu bukan lagi cita-citamu?"

"Bagaimana ya… aku tidak tahu, hahaha."

"Payah!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak payah. Waktu kecil aku memiliki cita-cita seperti itu karena tertarik dengan Gundam tapi sekarang aku sadar dibalik itu semua ada peperangan dan perang itu pasti penuh dengan pengorbanan, kepedihan, rasa sakit, dan merupakan tanggung jawab yang sangat besar… jadi aku mikir dua kali."

"Ya, aku lebih suka dunia yang damai."

"Yup! Meskipun peperangan tidak bisa dihindari, kedamaian itu jauh lebih indah."

Athrun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kira ke kotak makan yang dibawanya tadi. Athrun tersenyum senang karena Kira sudah memakan sebagian masakkan yang dibuatkan ibunya tadi meskipun Kira tidak bisa merasakan betapa lezatnya makanan tersebut.

"Lain kali akan kusuruh ibuku untuk membuatkanmu masakkan Italia atau masakan Perancis."

"Tidak perlu! Kau tahu sendiri aku harus menjaga pola makanku…"

"Benar juga. Banyak sekali berbagai jenis makanan yang tidak boleh kau konsumsi. Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena aku bisa menikmati aneka ragam kuliner dari seluruh dunia."

"Sombong sekali." kata Kira cemberut. Athrun hanya tertawa menanggapi sikap Kira itu.

"Makanya kau harus sembuh total, Kira!"

"Dokter bilang… kondisi kesehatanku semakin menurun setiap harinya. Belakangan aku jadi gampang lelah. Selain itu tidak jarang aku _collapse._ Apa itu mungkin?" kata Kira dengan pandangan kosong.

"_Why not?_ Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini! Meskipun mereka bilang kondisi kesehatanmu semakin memburuk atau bahkan mereka sampai memvonis sisa hidupmu, kau tidak boleh putus asa. Jangan menyerah, Kira! Mereka itu bukan Tuhan." jawab Athrun sembari menepuk bahu Kira.

"_Arigatou…"_

Athrun tersenyum, "Aku senang karena sekarang kau bisa lebih terbuka padaku. Ingatlah Kira, apapun yang terjadi… kau tidak boleh sampai kehilangan semangat hidupmu!"

Kira membalas senyuman Athrun. Ia merasa jauh lebih lega setelah berbagi pada sahabatnya itu.

_**oooOO**__**NoMore**__**OOooo**_

.

.

Cagalli duduk termenung di kursi taman setelah memetik buah-buahan. Athrun ternyata masih mencintai Lacus sampai sekarang. Athrun selalu saja membicarakan Lacus dan memperhatikan sahabatnya itu diam-diam padahal ia sudah mulai menyukai Athrun sejak satu tahun yang lalu.

Lacus mungkin tidak pernah menyadarinya tapi ia menyadarinya. Setiap kali mereka duduk di kantin sekolah saat jam istirahat, Athrun selalu mengamati Lacus. Ketika kelas mereka sedang melakukan kegiatan olahraga, Athrun mengamati Lacus dari kelasnya di lantai dua. Athrun memang duduk di dekat jendela. Terkadang saat Kira dan Lacus kencan di Café favorit mereka, Athrun yang memang cukup sering mengunjungi Café tersebut pasti akan mengamati Lacus yang sedang menyeruput kopi panasnya atau memakan _sidedishes _pesannya dari jauh. Di sekolah pun setiap kali Lacus berada di jarak yang cukup dekat dengan Athrun, dia pasti memperhatikan gerak-gerik Lacus satu per satu.

Ketika mereka saling berpapasan atau mata mereka bertemu tanpa disengaja karena suatu alasan, Athrun selalu tersenyum pada Lacus dan menyapanya. Setiap kali Lacus bercerita sesuatu pada Athrun, dia pasti akan mendengarkan cerita Lacus dengan seksama. Kadang jika Lacus sedang ada masalah, Athrun pasti menjadi orang pertama yang menghiburnya. Athrun juga pernah bercerita kalau dia sangat menyukai senyuman Lacus, jadi dia selalu ingin membuat Lacus tersenyum.

Cagalli juga tahu kalau sejak kecil Lacus gemar menyanyi dan Athrun selalu merekam nyanyian Lacus tersebut diam-diam dan saat Athrun merindukan Lacus, Athrun pasti akan mendengarkan rekaman tersebut lagi dan lagi. Athrun sangat gemar dengan suara Lacus yang merdu dan murni. Athrun selalu memuji kalau suara Lacus seperti suara malaikat. Cagalli tidak habis pikir. Memangnya pria itu pernah mendengar suara malaikat? Dan kenapa Cagalli bisa tau kebiasaan-kebiasan Athrun tersebut? Itu karena tanpa Athrun sadari, ia juga sering memperhatikan pria itu diam-diam.

Setiap kali ia mengingat betapa besarnya rasa suka dan rasa cinta Athrun terhadap Lacus, hatinya terasa sakit. Ia sungguh iri pada sahabatnya itu. Ia ingin sekali bisa seperti Lacus yang dicintai oleh orang-orang yang sangat ia sayangi tetapi meskipun begitu ia tidak sampai membenci Lacus karena baginya Lacus adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Meskipun terkadang ia sering merasa kesal pada Lacus karena rasa cemburunya, ia pasti akan menahannya. Sakit memang menyimpan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya di dalam hati tapi hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Athrun sampai pria itu bisa melupakan perasaannya terhadap Lacus dan berpaling padanya… tetapi tiba-tiba saja saat ini ia merasa tidak memiliki harapan, apalagi Kira berniat menyatukan Lacus dan Athrun agar gadis itu bisa _move on._

"Dasar bodoh! Apa kau tidak pernah sadar kalau selama ini aku menyukaimu? Kenapa tidak kau lupakan saja orang yang tidak pernah mencintaimu itu dan mulai menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang jatuh cinta padamu? ATHRUN BODOH!" maki Cagalli. Rasa sakit di hatinya akhirnya membuatnya menangis.

.

.

Cagalli mengupas buah _pear _sambil melamun. Cagalli sampai tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi Kira memperhatikannya. Walau bagaimana pun Kira adalah kembaran Cagalli jadi tentu saja ia tahu kalau saat ini adik kembarnya itu sedang sedih. Tiba-tiba Cagalli memekik kesakitan karena pisau itu menggores jarinya.

"Aoww!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar bodoh!" maki Kira yang kemudian menarik tangan Cagalli. Dilihatnya jemari Cagalli tersayat pisau. Darah yang cukup banyak merembes keluar dari jemarinya. Kira pun membongkar laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak obat-obatan. Dengan cekatan ia membersihkan luka Cagalli dan mengobatinya. Cagalli memperhatikan ekspresi Kira yang begitu serius dan seakan takut pada luka yang tertera di kulit Cagalli, padahal itu hanya sayatan kecil.

Setelah ia memakaikan perban di jari Cagalli yang terluka. Ia mengembalikan kotak obat itu ke dalam laci. Kira terlihat kesal. Cagalli jadi merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku… aku tidak hati-hati dan terimakasih, Kira." gumam Cagalli ketika dia melihat jarinya yang sudah diobati.

"Kau bukannya tidak berhati-hati tapi kau melamun! Apa kau pikir sejak tadi aku tidak memperhatikanmu?" kata Kira yang langsung memunggungi Cagalli.

Sunyi merambat di ruangan itu. Tanpa ada kontak mata sama sekali. Sekarang Kira membaringkan tubuhnya masih sambil memunggungi Cagalli. Ia hanya diam seperti tidak berniat memulai percakapan lagi. Kening Cagalli berkerut. Dia menggigit bibirnya.

"Kira maafkan aku toh ini hanya luka kecil. Kenapa kau marah?"

Kalimat yang diucapkan Cagalli barusan memancing perhatian dari Kira. Ia pun kembali duduk diranjangnya dan memandang Cagalli tepat di mata. Kira menghela nafas. Ia menarik tangan Cagalli dan mengenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tahu itu hanya luka kecil tapi Cag, kau memiliki golongan darah yang langka. Hanya _Okaa-san_ dan aku yang golongan darahnya AB resius negatif sepertimu dan sekarang dia tidak ada disini. Kita tidak tahu apa yang mungkin bisa terjadi, bagaimana kalau kau sampai kehilangan banyak darah gara-gara ini? Kau tahu sendiri kesehatanku buruk. Aku tidak yakin dokter akan mengijinkanku mendonorkan darahku untukmu."

"Mmhh… hahaha, ini kan hanya luka kecil, dasar bodoh. Aku bukanya terbentur di kepala. Aku hanya tergores sedikit. Tidak terlalu sedikit juga sih… aku baru sadar kalau darahku sampai berceceran ke piring dan menetes ke lantai, juga mengotori buah yang tadi aku kupaskan untukmu tapi seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja."

"Cag, dengarkan aku! Kumohon jangan membuatku takut, lukamu barusan itu cukup dalam tahu!"

"_Gomen…"_

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau terlihat sedih? Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Kira…" kini suara Cagalli terdengar bergetar.

"Tolong jangan jodohkan Athrun dengan Lacus! Tolong jangan suruh Lacus untuk membuka hatinya untuk Athrun! Bukankah di luar sana masih banyak pria baik yang menyukai Lacus?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berbicara seperti ini?"

"Se-sebenarnya aku… aku jatuh cinta pada Athrun. Jadi kumohon, berikan aku kesempatan untuk merebut hatinya! Kau sayang padaku, kan? Demi aku tolong berikan aku kesempatan!"

"Apa? Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kau menyukai Athrun?"

"Sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Kira kau mau membantuku, kan? Jika Athrun tetap tidak bisa kurebut hatinya… aku pasti akan mundur tapi sebelum aku mundur, aku ingin mencobanya dulu." kata Cagalli yang kini sudah menangis. Cagalli sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Air matanya menetes tanpa izinnya.

"Tidak, Cag! Jangan menangis!" Kira berusaha menenangkan Cagalli tapi Cagalli tampak semakin tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya.

"Maafkan aku karena bersikap seegois ini. Aku tahu kau mengharapkan kebahagian Lacus tapi aku malah menghalanginya seperti ini…"

Kira menarik Cagalli ke dalam pelukkannya. Ia mengelus punggung Cagalli pelan-pelan, "Tidak! Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf… Aku yang egois. Aku terlalu memikirkan Lacus sampai tidak menyadari perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya terhadap Athrun. Maafkan aku."

Bisikkan Kira sedikit menenangkan Cagalli. Kira mengelus-ngelus rambut Cagalli penuh sayang. Memang adiknya itu sudah tidak terisak lagi tapi ia yakin air mata itu masih mengucur. Kira melepas pelukkannya. Rupanya dugaannya benar. Kira tersenyum. Ia kemudian menghapus air mata Cagalli yang tumpah dengan ibu jarinya. Membelai pipi Cagalli dan mengecup kening Cagalli, berharap agar adiknya itu bisa segera menghentikan air matannya.

"_Arigatou, Kira."_ gumam Cagalli yang kemudian tersenyum tipis.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continued…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hallo, minna-san! Gomen karena baru bisa update lanjutannya. Saya juga minta maaf kalau fict-nya kurang menarik dan kurang memuaskan soalnya inspirasi awalnya cuma dari lagu jadi idenya terbatas deh. Mind to review? Arigatou. ^^_

_._

_._

_Balasan Review :_

_**Ae Hatake:**__ Hy, ga nyangka bisa nemu kamu di fict fandom ini. Ya, pertamanya aku juga ga tau anime ini, setelah denger ceritanya dari nee-chan, langsung download Anime-nya deh di youtube dan aku langsung suka. Sankyuu for read and review. ^^_

_**Popcaga:**__ Senpai salah satu author di fandom ini, ya? Salam kenal senpai! ^^ | Ini lanjutannya dah update, gomen karena fict-nya OOC dan standar gini, maklum ini fict perdanaku di fandom ini. Sebenernya di fandom sebelah aku juga sering bikin chara-charanya pada OOC sih, hehehe. Btw, di fandom ini banyak yang suka pair Asucaga, ya… soalnya aku lihat disini banyaknya fict Asucaga?! Sankyuu udah mau baca and review. ^^_

_**Cagalli atha zala:**__ Ini udah di update. Insya Allah saya updatenya tiap dua minggu sekali, Mmm… paling cepet seminggu sekali, itu jg kalau nggak sibuk. Yosh! Ganbatte! Sankyuu for read and review. ^^_


End file.
